La Farsa
by elenalunapotter
Summary: Tiempos desesperados ameritan medidas desesperadas. Hermione toma una decisión apresurada en un último intento de obtener lo que más desea. Autor: Bingblot.
1. Chapter 1

****Mis queridos lectores, les pido de favor que lean la nota de autor cuando terminen.

Disfruten el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>LA FARSA<strong>

PARTE 1

Era una escena muy familiar.

Hermione ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había presenciado esto los últimos siete meses: la hermosa chica que ronda a Harry con una sonrisa invitante curvando los labios y comenzaba una conversación. Harry sonreía y respondía como un caballero –él no era otra cosa sino educado la mayor parte del tiempo. La chica hablaba y reía y, sí, flirteaba con diferentes niveles de obviedad. Entonces, ésta se daba cuenta mucho antes –la duración dependía de cuán determinada u obvia fuera la joven en turno- de que el ojiverde no le respondía manteniéndose firmemente desinteresado, sin importar cuán cortés fuera. Y entonces la chica se iba, dejando a Harry en paz.

Al menos hasta que llegaba una nueva y se repetía la escena.

Ésta nueva chica en particular –y quien era realmente bonita, rubia y figura perfecta tipo modelo- estaba durando más tiempo de lo que Hermione esperaba. No era muy admirable de su parte, pero Hermione había empezado un tipo de juego intentando predecir cuánto duraría cada chica hasta que la susodicha se diera cuenta de que Harry simplemente no estaba interesado. Pero con ésta chica Hermione mentalmente esperó a que le tomara veinte minutos, expectativa bastante alta asumiendo que, a juzgar por la manera en que se movía y veía, encontraría incomprensible que hubiera algún hombre que no sucumbiera a sus encantos.

Hasta ese momento, ésta última había durado más de veinticinco minutos y no mostraba signos de darse por vencida. Era persistente e incluso dedicada. Hermione casi podía sentir un atisbo de simpatía hacia ella… casi, pero no.

Era inútil, y (casi) se había resignado –pero Hermione veía a todas esas chicas desfilando frente a Harry, como rivales. Rivales por su muy conveniente posición de ser la novia de Harry Potter. La amante de Harry Potter.

No es que realmente fuera una rival porque ese título implicaba una oportunidad de convertirse en su novia y ella sabía que era imposible. Hermione sabía lo que era: la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, ni más ni menos, y siempre lo sería. Él nunca pensaría en tener una cita con ella o besarla más de lo que haría con Ron. Lo sabía muy bien.

Pero eso no evitaba observar a todas esas chicas que se le aproximaban, flirteándole –incluso si, hasta ahora, él no había respondido a todas esas maniobras, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que, un día, Harry caería. Algún día una de ellas atraería su atención e interés. Algún día una de ellas tendría éxito donde otras habían fallado y sería la chica que Harry besaría y tocaría y amaría…

No había sucedido aún, pero sucedería, un día u otro, más pronto de lo pensado puesto que Harry llevaba más de ocho meses sin pareja (habiendo roto con Ginny en septiembre) y difícilmente esperaba que el ojiverde, quien tenía casi a toda la población femenina entre quince y cuarenta lanzándose en su caza, permaneciera soltero por mucho. Sucedería y Hermione vivía con ese miedo.

Intentaba no hacer caras mientras sentía algo como… una emoción cuyo nombre le importaba un bledo mientras se daba cuenta de que la chica en turno llevaba más de treinta minutos hablando con Harry sin dar señas de retirarse. Peor aún, Harry sonreía y platicaba, un poco más animado de lo que usualmente se mostraba con las chicas que se le lanzaban y entonces –Hermione intentaba no respingar- él _reía_ a lo que la chica decía. Le sonreía y se reía de esa manera que, Hermione sabía, hacía sus ojos esmeralda brillar y que nunca fallaba en provocarle que el corazón se diera al galope sin importar cuantas veces lo haya visto.

En realidad debería mirar para otro lado; esto se estaba volviendo una incapacidad masoquista, estúpida y morbosa de mirar a Harry.

Cuando casi lo lograba, él volteaba y ambas miradas se encontraban… y Harry demostraba porqué, a pesar de todo, ella no podía dejar de amarlo.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron mientras con una sonrisa se disculpaba con la chica del momento, como si estuviera completamente ciego ante el hecho de que la joven fuera la más hermosa del lugar, y éste se dirigía, entre el gentío del pub, para llegar hasta Hermione. La chica abandonada, estupefacta, lo miraba irse sin poder creerlo.

-¡Hermione! No pensé que vinieras esta noche- Harry le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros en un rápido saludo. Era un gesto amistoso de compañerismo.

-No lo iba a hacer, pero terminé el trabajo un poco antes y pensé que bien podría venir- dijo Hermione y añadió con una sonrisa sugestiva –Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que Ron y tú no se metan en problemas.

Harry rió.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué sería de Ron y de mí sin nuestra señorita prefecta para mantenernos a raya?

-Me da escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

-A mí también. Te falta una bebida- añadió –Anda, anda, no podemos permitir eso- y mientras lo decía, Harry puso una mano sobre la espalda de Hermione y la dirigió hacia la barra, otorgándole el beneficio de esa manera tan única en la que la gente tendía a dejarlo pasar (una de las consecuencias de ser el héroe de la comunidad mágica) y así pudieron llegar sin problemas.

Allí encontraron a Ron ordenando un Whisky de Fuego. Exuberante por todo lo que ya había ingerido en alcohol, saludó a la castaña con un abrazo de oso y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Viniste, Hermione! Te lo dije. Te dije que deberías salir más. Vamos a pedirte una bebida, va? Un Whisky de Fuego.

-No, sólo una cerveza de mantequilla- lo corrigió Hermione con hastío.

Ron le hizo una cara fingiendo escandalizarse.

-Ooohh, Hermione, no seas así. Estamos en un pub, ¿qué más se supone que debemos tomar, y en noche de viernes, además?- y sin esperar respuesta, levantó la voz para hacerse escuchar sobre el ruidero -¡Otro Whisky de Fuego!

-No, Ron. Prometí llegar al trabajo mañana muy temprano- protestó Hermione aunque no muy convencida porque sabía que gastaba saliva. Ron nunca podría alcanzar a comprender que trabajar en San Mungo no permite el lujo de tener fines de semana. Era simplemente la manera del pelirrojo y ella ya se había dado por vencida tratando de cambiarlo, y parte de Hermione lo quería por ello, sabiendo que ésa era su manera de asegurarse que no trabajara hasta el agotamiento que, de otra manera, hubiera sucedido.

El whisky de fuego llegó hasta ellos pero antes de que Ron se lo diera, Harry suavemente tomó la botella.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla para mi amiga- ordenó rápidamente. Tratándose de Harry, la cerveza llegó casi de inmediato y Hermione lo aceptó con una rápida sonrisa para él y éste la correspondió de igual manera antes de dar un trago al whisky del que se apropió.

Ron rodó los ojos pero se resignó –siendo esto un tema muy recurrente entre ellos- y fue reclamado por su grupo de rudos amigos con quienes había estado, sus compañeros de los Chuddley Canons. Volvió la vista a Hermione con una sonrisa y un "me da gusto que hayas venido", dejando solos a ella y Harry.

Hermione miró con una sonrisa indulgente a su huidizo amigo antes de voltearse hacia Harry, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y empezaron a hacerse camino entre la multitud hacia un rincón más tranquilo.

-Vamos. Encontremos un lugar donde podamos escuchar lo que pensamos.

-No necesitas quedarte conmigo, ¿sabes?- le soltó antes de pensar lo que decía. –Se veía que, cuando entré, acababas de hacer una amiga.

Harry le dio una sonrisa alegre, medio apenado, como suele hacer cuando se refiere a una de esas tantas chicas que lo acosan.

-Ten piedad de mí, Hermione. No puedes querer lanzarme a los lobos ahora que estás aquí.

-Pues era una loba muy bonita- y por respuesta éste se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, bastante- aceptó con indiferencia. –Demasiado rubia para mi gusto.

Hermione luchó contra la ráfaga de rebelde alegría a su obvia falta de interés en la chica, por muy hermosa que ésta fuera. En su lugar, respondió con una leve risa.

-¿Cómo alguien puede ser _demasiado_ rubia? No es como si fuera una característica gradual.

Harry le dirigió una falsa mirada de irritación y su mirada desmentía el tono de su voz mientras las comisuras de sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa.

-Gracias, profesora Granger, por corregir la imprecisión del calificativo. Quise decir que las rubias realmente no me gustan.

-Bueno, esta te hizo reír así que no puede ser tan mala- observó Hermione.

-Es cierto. Fue injusto de mi parte. Después de que me dejó de alabar por mi famosa valentía durante diez minutos, se hizo más placentera la conversación. Se llama Annabel y es reportera del diario El Profeta. Su trabajo consiste en ir a los partidos de Quidditch y escribir sobre ellos. Le dije que sonaba más a diversión que a un trabajo- le dio a Hermione una mirada divertida –Merlin sabe que me encantaría que me pagaran para ir a los partidos.

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza en reprobación.

-Harry, tu vas a todos los partidos que puedes. Crees que no hacer otra cosa más que ir a los partidos de Quidditch se vuelva aburrido después de un tiempo?

-Demasiado Quidditch?- y la miró exageradamente alarmado –Imposible! Hermione, aún no has aprendido que nunca se pueden ver suficientes partidos de Quidditch? Sólo pregúntale a Ron.

-No, gracias- le respondió secamente con una sonrisa ligera en las comisuras de sus labios. –Me prometí nunca preguntarle a Ron sobre Quidditch cuando él no es exactamente el mismo cuando al tema se refiere.

Harry se rió.

-Ouch! Pobre Ron. Pero tal vez tengas razón. Hay más en la vida que sólo Quidditch- hizo un pausa y la miró con falsa severidad. –Bueno, ahora recuerda lo que te acabo de decir porque nunca más me escucharás decirlo y si le dices a Ron, lo negaré.

Fue entonces el turno de reír para Hermione, mirando a Harry cuyos ojos la miraban con gracia. Y como siempre, tuvo que reprimir su reacción ante el rostro de su amigo y sus verdes ojos destellando con humor.

Harry extendió la mano sobre la mesa para coger uno de sus brazos y darle un rápido pero amistoso apretón.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, Hermione. Nuestras salidas siempre son más divertidas cuando vienes.

Hermione sólo atinó a sonreírle mientras le daba un trago a su bebida para suprimir un ligero suspiro. Después de todo, valía la pena ser la mejor amiga de Harry. Y aún así… su amistad nunca sería suficiente para ella. No cuando lo que deseaba era su amor.

* * *

><p>En realidad todo era culpa de Ron.<p>

Fue él quien sacó el tema y quien hizo ese comentario tan atrevido que la llevó a tomar tan impulsiva y atrevida decisión. Atrevida ella! En serio, tenía que ser culpa de Ron; sólo Ron era capaz de decir algo tan estúpido que la llevara a reaccionar tan precipitadamente. Aunque no es como si éste hubiera soñado que sus palabras tendrían semejante efecto, incluso en sus más delirantes sueños. Pero entonces, ella jamás lo hubiese esperado de sí misma.

Todo comenzó en una de sus salidas de fin de semana para ir a cenar y Hermione le acababa de preguntar a Harry qué quería para su cumpleaños, que sería la siguiente semana. Éste frunció la nariz.

-No quisiera hacer un gran evento. Sólo pensaba en salir los tres a algún lado, pero la Sra. Weasley insistió en que fuéramos todos a la madriguera para celebrar. Creo que si la hubiera dejado hacer su voluntad, habría invitado a todo el Ministerio, pero le dije que no.

-Como sea- intervino Ron en ese momento –sé de una cosa que definitivamente vamos a hacer, un día antes ya que va a ser viernes. Vamos a ir a un bar y tú, viejo amigo, vas a buscarte una chica para llevártela toda la noche.

-Ron- dijo Harry en tono de protesta aunque no del todo ya que ésta no era la primera vez que su amigo hiciera semejante sugerencia.

Ron continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Es en serio, Harry. Has estado viviendo como un maldito monje por casi nueve meses y ya me harté. Quiero decir… Merlin, Harry, si yo tuviera a tantas chicas como tu, todas lanzándose hacia mí, me cogería una chica nueva cada semana!

-Muy caballeroso de tu parte, Ron- comentó Hermione con sequedad.

Ron parpadeó, miró a Hermione como si apenas recordara su presencia y se ruborizó hasta que sus orejas se tornaron rojas al darse cuenta de que tal vez no había tenido mucho tacto en lo que dijo siendo que su mejor amiga era mujer y sucedía que, además, era su ex novia.

-Lo siento, Hermione. No era mi intención decirlo de esa manera.

Hermione agitó una mano hacia él, como restándole importancia al comentario de Ron. Lo conocía y sabía que hablaba sin pensar. Ron nunca la consideró como chica y también eso lo sabía, a pesar de –y tal vez por ello- su corta pero no lamentable relación.

-No te preocupes por eso, Ron. Me ha dejado de ofender lo que sea que digas. Si no fuera así cuando dices algo estúpido me pasaría la vida ofendida.

-Oye!- casi gritó Ron medio indignado al mismo tiempo que Harry reía.

-Me parece que tiene un punto, Ron- opinó Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya amigos resultaron ser- bufó Ron fingiendo ofensa. –Pero en serio, Harry. Se está volviendo aburrido vivir con un monje o un santo. Necesitas una buena follada, aunque sea desliz de una sola noche.

-Déjame en paz, Ron. Puedo cuidar de mi propia vida amorosa, gracias- respondió cansino.

-Es claro que no puedes o no tendríamos esta conversación- afrontó Ron.

-Puedo evitar si no quiero cogerme a las chicas que sólo están interesadas en estar con el Chico Que Vivió?

En el tono había una pizca de desagradable cinismo en su insidiosa pregunta de tal manera que Hermione respingó por dentro. Ella no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le importaba a Harry la atención que le prestaban las chicas que no sabían nada más de él aparte de su nombre y estatus.

-No- la respuesta de Ron parecía comprensible. –Pero realmente importa que sea cosa de una noche? Vamos, amigo. Vive un poco!

Harry levantó las manos rindiéndose.

-Ok, está bien, lo pensaré. Pero no prometo más que considerarlo. Satisfecho?

Ron rodó los ojos aún cuando parecía aceptar la respuesta, satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Sabías que eres raro, Potter? Sólo tú haces parecer que follar chicas suene tedioso. Tienes para escoger a las más sexis. Anímate y disfrútalo, que ya me lo agradecerás.

-Si tú lo dices- bufó Harry.

-Es en serio, Harry. Sin embargo no tiene que ser sólo un desliz. O sea, no puedes decirme que _todas_ las chicas que has conocido sólo se interesan en follar al Chico Que Vivió. Ya es hora de que empieces a salir otra vez, sabes? Qué hay de esa Meredith Lungren? Te he visto platicando con ella muchas veces y parecen llevarse bien. Además también es bonita.

-Meredith me agrada; es divertida y- Harry añadió con una sonrisa pícara dirigida a Hermione –aparte de Hermione, aquí presente, puede que sea la única chica que he conocido hasta ahora que no me diga alguna tontería.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa. Ya había conocido a Meredith y tenía que estar de acuerdo con la opinión de Harry. Si era honesta consigo misma tenía que admitir que, si no fuera por el hecho de que Meredith, a su particular y sutil manera, dejaba en claro sus intenciones para con Harry, la misma Hermione habría pensado que podrían hacerse amigos. Siendo así… Hermione sonrió neutral e intentó no desear o esperar que algo pudiera suceder que previniera a Meredith Lungren de salir con Harry en su cumpleaños. Seguro que no era pesado de su parte desear que la chica se enfermara por ahí del jueves, tal vez lo suficiente para que su nariz estuviera constipada y sus ojos llorosos y, en general, dejarla poco atrayente…

-Entonces deberías cogerte a Meredith. Ya dejó claro que está dispuesta- dijo Ron con la confidencia de quien acaba de resolver un problema.

-Bueno, tal vez lo haga- Harry exclamó ni excitado ni determinado, sino claramente fastidiado. –Ahora ya puedes dejarme en paz?

Ron se removió en su asiento aparentemente complacido.

-Ya me lo agradecerás, Potter- predijo Ron.

La única respuesta de Harry fue dirigirle una mirada llena de escepticismo. Ron, por su parte, se encogió de hombros dando por finalizado el asunto. Miró entonces a Hermione.

-Y tú, Hermione, vas a venir con nosotros el próximo viernes?

Hermione tuvo que forzar una sonrisa. Estar con ellos para ver a Harry cazar una nueva novia?

-Venir con ustedes mientras dos solteros buscan diversión? Obvio no. Como sea, creo que tendré que trabajar hasta tarde. Los veré en la madriguera al día siguiente.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras. No es como si no pudieras intentar pescar un chico para ti- a esto, Hermione forzó una sonrisa tranquila e indiferente.

El único chico que ella quería "pescarse" era Harry y él estaba fuera de su alcance.

* * *

><p>Hermione azotó molesta el trabajo que había estado intentando leer. No había podido leer más de una página en las últimas dos horas. Estuvo distraída preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Harry. Si Meredith Lungren estaba ahí, si Harry había conocido otra chica que encontrara atractiva, imaginando que éste le estaría sonriendo a otra chica, besando a otra chica…<p>

Se dio por vencida. Estaba claro que no sería productiva por esa noche.

Suspirando se dejó rendir ante un raro episodio de autocompasión. Aparentemente, Harry prefería follarse una chica al azar, sin nombre o rostro –y Hermione incluía a Meredith Lungren en esa categoría siendo que, en realidad, no era como si ella conociera bien a Harry- que considerar mirar a Hermione como otra cosa que su mejor amiga. Cualquiera de esas chicas que no sabían de Harry nada de no ser su nombre y posición, y que incluso ni les importaba… cualquiera de esas chicas que nunca verían a Harry explotar en uno de sus momentos de furia… quienes no sabían nada de las pesadillas que aún tiene y lo atormentan –y no sabrían cómo reaccionar si acaso se enteraran… esas chicas que no conocían ni les importaba Harry en absoluto…

Comenzó como una chispa rebelde en su interior, creciendo hasta convertirse en una flama, para cambiar a una llamarada de emociones en plena batalla.

Simplemente no era correcto que Harry debiera sentirse obligado a follarse a una de esas chicas cuando ella, quien lo conocía y amaba, estaba ahí…

Decididamente no era correcto. Y ella, Hermione Jane Granger, iba a hacer algo al respecto.

No iba a esperar pasivamente a que Harry la notara (y sospechaba que, si continuaba esperando, seguiría así por el resto de su vida).

Era un desesperado –y atrevido- plan para llamar la atención de Harry, aunque fuera por una vez en su vida.

Si Harry quería un desliz con una extraña, eso es lo que él tendría. Pero si –oh divino _si_- la atracción fuera mutua, si lograra que él también la deseara, entonces tal vez –sólo tal vez- esta fuera la oportunidad de que finalmente la viera de _esa_ forma…

Miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que casi eran las nueve, lo que quería decir que Harry y Ron llevarían en el club poco más de media hora (sabía que habían decidido hacer una cena sólo para chicos con George, Bill, Charlie y probablemente Neville también, siendo que ahora éste último estaba incluido en las salidas de los Weasley desde que empezó a tener citas con Ginny).

Hermione tenía el tiempo suficiente para cambiar su atuendo y apariencia, y luego ir al club.

Por primera vez no se detuvo a considerar en las complicaciones o ramificaciones de su tan arrebatado plan; sólo actuó.

Cogió una botella de Whisky de Fuego que tenía reservado para cuando Harry y Ron la visitan en su departamento (para agarrar valor) y rompió una de sus propias reglas llevándolo consigo hasta su recámara abriendo de par en par las puertas de su armario para decidir qué se pondría para su pequeña farsa.

Qué ponerse? Obviamente no podía ser algo que Harry o Ron le hubieran visto y pudieran reconocer –aunque debería ser fácil siendo que su usual vestimenta no era ni remotamente apropiada para ir a un bar.

De repente recordó unos pantalones que compró para una fiesta y tenían una sola puesta. Eran lo suficientemente formales como para lucirlos (y le daban el beneficio de ser más cómodos y prácticos que una falda); además, tenían una franja de satín negro a lo largo que daban el efecto de alargar sus piernas. Rápidamente se desvistió y se los puso no sin antes ponerse unas pantaletas de encaje que se había comprado.

Ahora la blusa…

Fue fácil descartar la mayoría de su colección de playeras y blusas pues eran muy simples y prácticas, lo que dejaba una escasa selección de dónde escoger. Hump. Hizo nota mental de comprar más blusas de vestir. Mientras tanto…

Hermione escarbó en el fondo de su armario y al instante salió con la prenda que acababa de recordar… fue una de sus últimas adquisiciones y era un estilo tan femenino como todo lo que comprara anteriormente gracias al estampado que llevaba. Fue cosa de un momento –y unos cuantos hechizos- para alterar el estilo de la blusa y que fuera una ajustada playera de vestir. Después de considerarlo un poco, Hermione usó un hechizo más y añadió orlas a lo largo de las bastillas de los tirantes y cuello.

Hermione se autoevaluó en el espejo con cierta satisfacción. El top tenía un corte que realzaba sutilmente su figura sin ser demasiado vistoso (no había estado observando a Harry durante tanto tiempo, y lo conocía tan bien, como para no aprender que le desagradaban las chicas cuyo atuendo no dejara nada a la imaginación; ese tipo de audacia tendían a apartarlo y en su lugar afloraba su timidez). El escote era más bajo de lo que ella se pone pero seguía siendo muy modesto comparado con lo que otras chicas usan.

Ella no tenía la figura perfecta pero su atuendo era halagador y sutilmente realzaba lo que tenía.

Por supuesto que la ropa era la parte fácil.

Hermione cogió su varita, tomando un momento para considerar su rostro antes de tomar la decisión usando un hechizo para modificar su apariencia lo suficiente como para lucir como una persona diferente. Cambió el color de su cabello un tono más claro de castaño, tornándolo color miel y lo alació por completo dejando que las puntas pasaran más abajo de los hombros (otro elemento de su disfraz porque difícilmente llevaba el cabello suelto); sus ojos los tornó avellana y el perfil de su nariz ligeramente más respingado.

Hermione asintió con aprobación a su nueva apariencia; dudaba que incluso sus propios padres la reconocerían, lo que significaba que Harry y Ron ciertamente tampoco.

Por último, el detalle de su voz, algo que sin duda Harry reconocería, lo cambió un tono más grave, más ronco, de ese tipo de sonidos que se hacen al despertar cuando la garganta está seca.

Una vez que terminó, se admiró en el espejo por última vez. No, al parecer no había peligro de ser reconocida por Harry o Ron.

Por Dios, realmente iba a hacerlo? Ir a un club disfrazada de alguien más sólo para atraer la atención de Harry por una noche?

Le vino a la mente la imagen de una chica sin nombre o rostro que supiera poco menos que nada acerca de Harry y que no le importara como persona, rondándolo…y tomó la decisión.

Ésta era su oportunidad -si es que acaso la tenía- de saber si atraía a Harry para que, por una sola vez, la dejara de ver sólo como su mejor amiga.

Aunque sólo fuera por esta noche, quería que Harry la deseara… quería saber cómo se sentía ser deseada por Harry.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Muy bien, lectores míos, ahí les va una aclaración: éste fic no es mío, quiero decir, yo no soy la autora sino que hice la respectiva traducción. Leí este fic por lo menos tres veces porque me encantó la idea de exponer a Hermione en una luz diferente, otra que no fuera mojigatería y casi golpes de pecho. Dicho esto, le doy las gracias y mis aplausos al autor **Bingblot**, quien me dio su permiso para hacer la traducción y gracias a ello les traigo la primera de cuatro partes, cada una tan buena o más que la anterior. Les prometo que se quedarán intrigados, pero no prometo postear muy pronto porque va a comenzar el semestre y quizá me lleve tiempo (dos semanas o tres a lo mucho), pero lo intentaré.

Por favor no olviden dejar un review. Me encantaría saber si les gustó porque quiero pasar el reporte al autor, además de que, si tienen alguna duda, se las aclararé.

**Sonrían!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA FARSA**

* * *

><p><strong>PARTE 2<strong>

Hermione ubicó a Harry casi de inmediato tan pronto como entró en el club a pesar de lo abarrotado que se encontraba (era algo así como un sexto sentido esa habilidad suya de encontrarlo por muy concurrido que estuviera). Ron ni se molestó en esparcir la noticia de que Harry se encontraba en el lugar a juzgar por la cantidad de jóvenes –particularmente chicas- presentes. Había música de fondo tocando pero era fácil de ignorar con las voces resonando (una rápida mirada le hizo notar la ausencia de Meredith Lungren –al menos ella no podía verla, lo que significaba que Harry no estaría con ella).

Al entrar, Hermione vio a una chica alejarse rápidamente de Harry con molestia visible en cada facción de su figura mientras se iba. Claramente, Harry no le había prestado atención o sutilmente la despachó y Hermione se preguntó brevemente qué sería lo que le molestó al chico.

Por un momento, la expresión en el rostro de Harry fue abierta y Hermione pudo sentir un golpe doloroso al corazón a las facciones de alerta que duraron por un segundo antes de esconderlo tras de una máscara neutral. La chica que lo molestara seguramente dijo algo que terminó de fastidiarlo si logró sacar esa expresión de él. Y por un momento Harry se veía realmente solo, completamente solitario, sin importar toda esa gente que lo rodeaba.

No era una mirada muy común en él, una mirada que ella odiaba y éste generalmente la usaba para ahuyentar al gentío.

¿Y ésta es la persona que Ron consideró debería buscarse una chica deliberadamente? Había veces en las que Hermione se preguntaba si acaso Ron entendía en algo a Harry, a pesar del tiempo que llevan conociéndose. Harry no es de los que tienen aventurillas de una noche, no tanto por moral o caballerosidad (aunque algo había de eso) sino por una razón más simple: que todas las chicas que se iban en su persecución sólo lo buscaban por su fama y estatus –y si había algo que Harry detestara, era precisamente que lo vieran y trataran como el Chico Que Vivió.

Mientras pensaba esto, vagamente empezó un plan.

Se abrió paso de camino entre la gente para llegar al bar donde ordenó un cocktail y se fue en dirección hacia Harry, pero tomando una ruta indirecta para acercarse sutilmente. Él estaba ahí solo jugando con su copa.

Hermione se las ingenió para hacer camino entre la gente hasta que pudo ubicarse tras de él y deliberadamente cambió su bebida a la mano que estaba más cerca y, como lo previó, al instante siguiente alguien por detrás la empujó y algo de la bebida se derramó sobre la camisa de Harry, consiguiendo que éste volteara hacia ella.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho!- exclamó Hermione –Alguien me empujó.

Harry le dio una pequeña e impersonal sonrisa –y Hermione tuvo que suprimir una desagradable sensación de sorpresa mezclada con dolor porque nunca, jamás había recibido una de sus educadas sonrisas que siempre la dejaron preguntándose cómo se sentiría.

-No te preocupes. No pasó nada- sacó su varita y con una rápida floritura de ésta, la mancha desapareció y la volvió a guardar. –Está completamente saturado esta noche.

-De todas formas, debería ser más cuidadosa. De verdad lo siento mucho-. Hermione le dedicó una leve y avergonzada sonrisa y fingió que se volteaba hacia otro lado.

-En serio, no fue nada- Harry insistió y ella se volvió de nuevo para darle otra sonrisa.

-Sabía que algo así sucedería tan pronto entré. Provoca que moverse se vuelva una odisea- Hermione continuó sonriéndole, fingiendo mirar a su alrededor encontrando con la mirada a Ron quien por el momento flirteaba con una rubia que ella no reconocía.

-Sí, esa es una forma de exponerlo- admitió Harry. Éste hizo una pausa y, luego de un momento de inseguridad, añadió ofreciéndole la mano. –Me llamo Harry.

Hermione aceptó la mano para presentarse y la apretó brevemente –y tuvo que reprimir la reacción que le provocara el tacto de su palma con la de ella. Sus manos encajaban a la perfección con el paso del tiempo –excepto, por supuesto, que Harry no podría saberlo. Hermione lo soltó tan rápido que tuvo que sonreírle con suavidad.

-Claro que eres Harry. Me llamo Helena… Watson- añadió rápidamente. Ella ya había escuchado que era más fácil mentir si la mentira se acercaba mucho a la verdad y no se atrevía a usar su otro nombre porque Harry lo sabía. Por lo del apellido, era el de soltera de su madre pero Harry nunca lo asociaría con Hermione. –Gusto en conocerte- y le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Gusto en conocerte a ti también- Harry respondió algo distraído con confusión cruzando por su rostro mientras la miraba hasta que parpadeó.

Hermione ya no dijo nada y finalmente Harry preguntó de súbito:

-Perdón pero, ¿ya nos habíamos visto?

Fue Hermione quien parpadeó, esta vez, con sorpresa y experimentó una sensación de duda –¿Podría haberla reconocido?- pero no porque, de ser así, ya lo hubiera dicho.

-No. Estoy segura de que no- mintió.

-Por supuesto que no. Qué pregunta más tonta- se disculpó Harry. –Pero tú… um me recuerdas a alguien, creo.

-¡Oh! ¿A quien?- Hermione le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad con una extraña sonrisa.

-Yo… no puedo recordarlo- respondió riendo con algo de autocrítica. –Te dije que era algo tonto.

-Bueno, dicen por ahí que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte.

-Creo- Harry le sonrió y esta vez era una genuina y honesta sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas suyas que nunca fallaban en conseguir que su corazón diera un vuelco. Por una vez, Hermione no se molestó en esconder su reacción hacia la coqueta sonrisa del chico, demostrándolo en sus ojos.

Y supo que él también había visto algo en ella cuando una rara expresión cruzó por su rostro antes de que Harry le preguntara con un poco de brusquedad que le reveló –conociéndolo tan bien- que deseaba conocerla mejor.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas, Helena?

El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco. Le pareció que su loco plan tenía éxito hasta ahora.

-Trabajo en San Mungo.

La sonrisa de Harry se suavizó y su expresión se hizo más amable y brillante.

-Mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger trabaja ahí también. ¿La conoces?

Hermione sintió que su corazón se oprimía al escuchar mencionar su nombre, dándose cuenta de que la reacción de Harry era por ella. Pero no podía demostrar su emoción y respondió rápidamente, tan casual como le fue posible.

-Sí, creo que la he visto un par de veces, pero como trabajamos en diferentes áreas no hay mucha oportunidad de interactuar.

Harry asintió.

-Seguramente. ¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

-Oh, sí. Es agradable sentirse útil, ¿sabes? Dedicarme a lo que más me gusta y sé hacer. Siempre quise ser útil.- Hermione hizo una pausa. –Pero, por supuesto- añadió recalcando –Tú debes sentirte igual con lo que haces-. Hermione se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de que había olvidado el papel que interpretaba al responder a la pregunta con sinceridad y abiertamente como si hubiera sido ella, Hermione, respondiendo.

Harry parpadeó.

-Sí- dijo lentamente –es agradable sentirse necesitado-. Le regaló una sonrisa de comprensión, una que reflejaba más intimidad, una sonrisa como las que le daba a _ella_, a Hermione, en esos momentos en los que parecían compartir el mismo pensamiento. –Nunca lo había pensado con esas palabras, pero tienes mucha razón.

Por supuesto que la tenía. Conocía a Harry y hablaba con él precisamente por esa misma confianza. Pero se le había olvidado por completo el papel que estaba interpretando y mentalmente se reprendió. No se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era mentirle. Debía estar más alerta porque, al conocer a Harry, lo mismo iba para el otro sentido; él la conocía muy bien. Además de ocultar sus sentimientos y mantenerlos a raya (sospechaba haber fallado en eso, excepto que Harry, afortunadamente –o no- parecía ser ajeno al hecho), nunca le había podido esconder nada. Era como si su confianza en él, su hábito de ser honesta con él, tan arraigado que cualquier otra cosa parecía antinatural.

Debía tener más cuidado. Ahora ella _no era_ la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, sino Helena Watson, la chica que acaba de conocer.

-¿Te la has pasado bien, Harry?- le dio una tranquila sonrisa, como las de antes del pequeño e íntimo momento que pasó.

-No mucho, no- admitió Harry con franqueza antes de continuar –Hasta ahora, claro. Honestamente, por lo general no vengo a lugares como este- continuó con más entusiasmo, de tal manera que Hermione experimentó un estremecimiento de triunfo al darse cuenta que acababa de atravesar las barreras que Harry tiende a poner con la gente que apenas conoce. –Cuando salgo prefiero pubs más callados donde este menos concurrido y sea más fácil llevar una conversación.

-Sé a lo que te refieres- concedió Hermione –lugares como éste son divertidos una que otra vez, pero en general yo también prefiero que sean más tranquilos.

-Lugares donde no este tan lleno que la gente termine por tirarte la bebida encima- agregó Harry con una sonrisa burlona. Hermione rió.

-No es muy amable de tu parte recordármelo.

-Pues era una muy buena respuesta como para no mencionarla- dijo Harry sin asomo de arrepentimiento. Esto le valió una sonrisa de parte de ella.

-¿Sabes para cuando van a tener listo el Monumento de la Victoria en Hogwarts? Creí escuchar que la fecha de término había sido pospuesta de nuevo.

-Fue pospuesta por que no va a haber tal Monumento de la Victoria- corrigió Harry.

Esta vez Hermione no pudo fingir su sorpresa.

-¿De verdad? Pensé que el Ministerio estaba decidido con el proyecto- aunque esto era decir lo menos ya que el Ministerio y Harry habían tenido sus fricciones al respecto durante el último año sin cambio alguno.

-Ya estaban en eso- Harry afirmó –yo, mmh, los persuadí para que cambiaran de parecer.

-Se que tienes influencia pero no hubiera pensado que harías que el Ministerio te hiciera caso en esto; llevan un año así.

Harry sonrió algo avergonzado.

-Yo, este… digamos que los chantajeé . Me hartaron y hoy les dije simplemente que si el Monumento en mi honor no lo cambiaban por una conmemoración para los caídos en batalla, simplemente no me presentaría a la apertura. Ellos… terminaron por entender más rápido lo que esto significaría.

_Oh, Harry_… Harry nunca sacaba ventaja de su influencia pero cuando lo hace…

-Eso fue un buen gesto de tu parte- Hermione había vuelto a olvidar por completo su papel y olvidó moderar su expresión al regalarle una sonrisa radiante, con todo lo que sentía por él (aprobación y amor, y sí, deseo también) que la evidenciaba en ese momento.

-No realmente, yo…- Harry parpadeó confundido mientras la miraba y de repente sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Hermione sintió una oleada de calor y excitación mezclado con alegría recorrerla al darse cuenta que era el deseo oscureciéndolos. Éste había perdido por completo el hilo de la conversación mientras la miraba. Era la primera vez que le pasaba a Hermione –y el hecho de que pudiera afectar a Harry de esa manera…

Y la mirada del chico se enfocó en sus labios.

Hermione pasó saliva, sintió su sangre correr repentinamente más rápido y sólo se preguntaba cuánto más tendría que esperar para que él la besara. _Por Merlin_… ¿ya había notado cuánto lo deseaba? La atracción hacia Harry era diez, no cien veces más potente cuando él la correspondía.

A la chica se le había secado la boca y, sin pensar, se humedeció los labios seguido de la reacción de Harry quien tomó aire casi imperceptiblemente. Asustada hizo un veloz listado mental de temas que pudieran llevarla a una conversación y que los alejara de algo romántico. Lo que fuera antes de que pudiera decirle algo tan completamente estúpido como: "bésame, Harry".

-Eh… al parecer los Cannons van bien esta temporada- fue lo primero que dijo.

Ahí está, Quiddditch. Un tema seguro.

Harry parpadeó de nuevo y Hermione casi podía verlo luchar por concentrarse para responder con coherencia.

-Tienes suerte de que mi mejor amigo Ron Weasley no esté por aquí escuchando. Le aterra que alguien pueda decir algo como eso y sale el resto de la temporada. Es un fan de los Cannons de hueso colorado, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué no también juega con ellos?- preguntó Hermione ya un poco más relajada.

-Sí, es el guardián. A veces creo que vive, respira y come Quidditch cuando es temporada- la respuesta del chico era ligera y bromista, pero su expresión revelaba el verdadero afecto y la lealtad que sentía por Ron.

-Creo que escuché algo de su buscador, Drakesmith, que hizo el Amago de Wronski en el partido de la semana pasada ¿Es cierto?- mentalmente, Hermione le agradeció a Ron por sus incesantes esfuerzos de enseñarle la apreciación del Quidditch. Aún no disfrutaba de ir a los partidos o saber mucho acerca del juego, pero al menos había aprendido lo suficiente para llevar una conversación básica en la materia. Ahora, ella, Harry y los Weasley han ido a cada partido, y Harry ha estado tan cautivado con el Amago de Wronski como la primera vez que lo vio en práctica cuando Viktor Krum lo realizó cinco años atrás. La misma Hermione no podía comprender por completo la maravilla de aquello pero, por la paz mental de Harry, aprendió al menos a tener cierto nivel de apreciación.

El rostro de Harry se transformó con entusiasmo y ella reprimió una sonrisa. _Ay, Harry_. A veces era tan predecible.

-¡Sí, fue asombroso! ¡Sólo he visto el Amago de Wronski un par de veces y cada vez me ha quitado el aliento! Ese truco al volar es de los más impresionantes que jamás haya visto.

-Escuché que tú también eres bueno volando, Harry- Hermione fue incapaz de decirlo sin un poco de sequedad. Pero Harry despreció el comentario encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo hago bien, pero nunca he tratado de hacer ese truco.

-¿No crees que puedas hacerlo si lo intentas?

Pero Harry se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Supongo, pero me aterra pensar terminar embarrando la cara en el suelo.

Hermione lo dudaba mucho. Puede que no le importe mucho el Quidditch pero incluso ella podía apreciar cuán bueno era Harry volando. Él siempre le ha dado la impresión de haber nacido sobre una escoba, se sentía tan cómodo en el aire como lo estaba con los pies en el suelo –como siempre lo ha estado. No dudaba que, si él quisiera, podría dominar el Amago de Wronski tan fácilmente como lo hacía volando. Sin embargo, amaba su modestia. Era entrañable; no podía imaginarse a otro joven que admitiera aterrarle embarrar la cara contra el suelo y confesarlo a una chica. Incluso Ron ha sido tan maduro como para darse sus aires –incluso con ella quien conocía a la perfección sus habilidades- y él sabía que ella sabía.

Pero no era el caso de Harry. Ella a veces se preguntaba si parte de la incomodidad de Harry venía como consecuencia de ser el chico más famoso en el mundo mágico, un estatus que da a la gente la tendencia a exagerar sus habilidades, pero Harry no tenía ni un hueso de presumido en el cuerpo. Y ella lo amaba por eso.

Hermione volvió en sí para ver a Harry mirándola con una discreta sonrisa torcida.

-Creo que esa fue tu indicación de que estás segura de que puedo hacer el Amago de Wronski sin problemas.

Deliberadamente, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos en una falsa inocencia.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que conoces mejor tus propias habilidades que yo, así que, si dices que embarrarías la cara en el suelo, ¿quién soy yo para contradecirte?

Por un segundo, Harry sólo la miró pasmado y ésta se preguntó, con cierta inquietud, si no se habría pasado de la raya con su papel (o actuó demasiado como ella misma, que era lo más seguro), pero entonces el ojiverde rompió en risotadas y Hermione se relajó sonriendo abiertamente.

-Veo que debo tener cuidado cuando este cerca de ti- Harry reprendió con falsa severidad. Hermione lo miró haciéndose la inocente, de nuevo.

-No tengo la más remota idea de a qué te refieres.

-Sí, seguro- Harry sonrió también y Hermione sintió mariposas en le estómago. Como de costumbre.

Los brillantes ojos de Harry, alegres, veían los de ella y le sostuvo la mirada un largo momento y, lentamente, mirándose el uno al otro, la atracción se hizo más fuerte y palpable entre ellos.

Hermione no se atrevió ni a respirar –no, se le olvidó cómo respirar- en ese momento. Olvidó como respirar, olvidó cómo parpadear, olvidó que interpretaba un papel. Todo lo que podía recordar en ese momento era Harry, a quien ella deseaba por más tiempo del que se atrevía a contar, y… y finalmente –_por fin_- él la miraba con deseo brillando en sus ojos… La deseaba…

-Ehh…- la voz de Harry salió ligeramente ronca y tuvo que aclarar la garganta un poco antes de soltarle: -¿Quieres bailar?

Hermione parpadeó un poco sorprendida y tuvo que relamerse los labios –la mirada de Harry se desvió furtivamente a sus labios y de regreso a sus ojos- antes de que pudiera regresarle la voz.

-Claro.

Extendió su mano hacia ella y Hermione la tomó –se preguntó si acaso sería su imaginación el calor que se desataba en su cuerpo con ese simple pero electrizante contacto. Su palma era suave, sus dedos ligeramente callosos, y de todas formas encajaban a la perfección, como si pertenecieran la una a la otra. Dejó de mirar sus manos unidas, y miró sus ojos de nuevo -y vio que él había tenido la misma reacción cuando sus manos se encontraron. Y repentinamente, los dedos de Harry se cerraron aún más fuertemente alrededor de su mano.

-Vamos- le dijo con suavidad.

La guió hasta un rincón del club que estaba siendo usado como una improvisada pista de baile, aunque estaba demasiado concurrido como para realmente poder bailar, así que la gente se movía con la música tanto como el reducido espacio lo permitía.

Llegaron a la pista justo cuando cambiaba de canción a una más lenta. Los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los de Harry antes de que diera un paso hacia él y su otra mano la sujetó de la cintura. No la tenía fuertemente sujeta mientras se balanceaban con la música y Hermione mantuvo su mirada en un punto por arriba del hombro del chico. Estaba muy consiente del calor que desprendía la mano de Harry en su cintura, de su aliento sobre su cabello, y de los pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

Miró a los ojos de Harry y encontró en ellos una expresión que de repente le provocó la necesidad de romper con la tensión –tal vez fuera un retroceso al último año en el cual tuvo que esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, lo que hacía casi por instinto- y se encontró a sí misma sonriendo burlona.

-Eres mejor bailarín de lo que pensé.

-Sé que es increíble pero en realidad soy capaz de dar unos pasos sin tropezar con mis propios pies- respondió secamente pero sus ojos y su expresión se habían suavizado con humor y algo más.

-Estoy muy impresionada- le dijo en tono de mofa.

Harry rompió en risas y Hermione le sonrió mientras los dedos del chico se cerraban más sobre su cintura casi imperceptiblemente.

La música cambió a una canción más lenta, suave y sensual. Una canción para enamorados.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y el aliento de Hermione se atoraba en la garganta mientras, lentamente, Harry apretaba su abrazo sobre ella y pudo percibir su esencia. Esto era lo que ella deseaba, soñaba por tanto tiempo, estar en brazos de Harry…

Harry pausó un momento y Hermione abrió los ojos para ver que Ron los contemplaba y le daba a Harry un gesto de aprobación con los pulgares y una exagerada mirada lasciva acompañada de un guiño. Hermione cerró los ojos de nuevo escondiendo una sonrisa. Si Ron supiera, si acaso se imaginara quién era ella realmente, entonces sí tendría motivos para quedarse mirándolos.

Suavemente, Harry los giro a ambos para darle la espalda a Ron y entonces ella lo olvidó por completo –para ser honestos, olvidó a todos los demás en el club porque Harry la había estrechado entre sus brazos con más fuerza y era capaz de sentir cada pedazo de él pegado a ella. Estaban tan cerca que podía escuchar el corazón del chico palpitar, tan cerca que sus cuerpos se movían al unísono.

Hermione lo sintió pasar saliva y sintió, más que escuchar, su ronca voz.

-¿Helena?

El nombre la trajo de nuevo a la realidad recordándole que estaba interpretando un personaje. Levantó la mirada hacia sus verdes ojos y el movimiento acercó sus bocas a unos centímetros el uno del otro de tan cerca que estaban. Sus alientos se mezclaron –y después ya no porque la chica olvidó cómo respirar.

-¿Sí?-. Él se le quedó mirando, tragó saliva y pudo preguntar.

-¿Quieres… quieres ir afuera, tomar algo de aire fresco?

Hermione sintió de repente su corazón galopar en su pecho. Lo que Harry quiso decir –lo que realmente le estaba queriendo decir y ella lo sabía- era que deseaba besarla. Quería besarla pero no había manera de que Harry la besara en un lugar tan concurrido, muchos de los presentes –sino es que todos- estarían fascinados de ver a Harry Potter besando a una chica en el club.

_Oh Dios_… _éste_ era el momento. Esto era lo que ella había estado esperando, lo que deseaba y para lo que había formulado esta loca idea. Sintió la boca seca, la mente en blanco y utilizó cada onza de coherencia que le quedaba para responderle con una sola palabra de sus labios: Sí.

Los ojos de Harry se encendieron, robándole a Hermione el aliento, y antes de que ella pudiera esperar a que la cordura volviera, ya estaban afuera.

Era una noche templada pero la brisa contra su caliente piel se sentía fría.

Harry se detuvo para voltear hacia ella, justo donde la luz del exterior atravesaba parte de su rostro, iluminando uno de sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios. Sus labios…

De repente Hermione se encontró a sí misma hipnotizada por el contorno de sus labios –algo ridículo siendo que no era como si jamás los hubiese visto antes, pero ahora tenía la libertad de contemplarlos a gusto. Le tomó un gran esfuerzo apartar su mirada y llevarla hacia los ojos del chico sólo para darse cuenta de que los ojos de éste, a su vez, estaban fijos en los labios de Hermione.

Había pensado que tendría que esperar hasta que él la besara pero, en ese momento, Hermione desechó la idea. En un veloz movimiento se levantó de puntillas, con sus manos lo tomó de las mejillas, y lo besó.

La reacción de Harry fue inmediata y poderosa. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza para no dejarla escapar mientras su otro brazo rodeaba su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo mientras abría la boca para ella. Sus lenguas se encontraron; la chica pudo detectar un leve sabor a whisky de fuego y algo más que, con emoción, se dio cuenta que era su propio sabor. Entre este pensamiento y el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo recargó esa sensación de calor y excitación que recorría su cuerpo y hubiera gemido de no ser porque el sonido fue ahogado dentro de la boca del chico mientras él la besaba y ella lo besaba… rodeó el cuello de éste con sus brazos, arqueando su cuerpo hacia él en busca de mayor contacto hasta que pudo sentir un creciente deseo oprimiéndose contra ella y Hermione se estremeció.

Actuando por un instinto primitivo, ella se movió sólo un poco, frotándose deliberadamente contra su erección hasta tenerlo casi oprimiéndose entre sus piernas…

Y Harry rompió el beso con un grito ahogado.

Hermione abrió los ojos para mirarlo mirarla, el aliento del chico salía rápido e irregular, sus ojos se oscurecieron todavía más.

-Yo… normalmente…- empezó a decir y se detuvo sólo para sacarlo de una buena vez. –¿Quieres venir a mi departamento?

Normalmente Harry no tiene deslices de una noche –pero eso era exactamente lo que ella había planeado, ¿o no? Y tuvo que reprimir esa parte racional de su mente que le decía que una noche nunca sería suficiente, sino que sólo sería más difícil para ella.

La chica le respondió con un beso, breve e intenso –o por lo menos ella había pensado que sería breve pero al parecer Harry tenía otra cosa en mente mientras que, para ser honesta, su propio cuerpo pensaba igual que él y en lugar de un minuto fueron dos, o diez- entrelazando sus lenguas. Hermione apretó los brazos que estaban enredados en su cuello dejando a su lengua el trabajo de explorar las profundidades de la boca del chico, el filo de sus dientes, acariciando su lengua contra la de él. La chica olvidó dónde estaban o quién era ella, olvidó todo excepto que Harry la estaba besando y deseando y –por Dios, ella también lo deseaba, deseaba esto, por tanto tiempo…

Apenas fue consiente de una extraña sensación recorrerla pero cuando finalmente, muy a su pesar, terminó el beso a falta de oxígeno por la extrema presión, se dio cuenta de ya no estaba en la calle y que la sensación rara que experimentara había sido causada por Aparecerse ambos hasta que estaban afuera de la ya muy familiar puerta del departamento de Harry y Ron.

-Nos Aparecimos en mi departamento- explicó Harry precipitadamente (e innecesariamente) mientras la soltaba para, con un impaciente movimiento de su mano hacia la puerta, que ésta se abriera rápidamente.

Entraron y cerró la puerta detrás de ella y, como si el click al cerrarse fuera una señal, Hermione se oprimió contra él encontrando sus labios con los de ella. Sentía como si no pudiera vivir un minuto más sin besarlo, sin tocarlo, se sentía alterada, impaciente como nunca antes, ávida por más de sus labios y lengua y manos. Torpemente caminaba en reversa, a ciegas, en dirección a la habitación de Harry –olvidando absolutamente que no se suponía que ella supiera, sino pretender que jamás había estado ahí antes- y él la siguió voluntariamente, sus fuertes y apasionadas manos acariciaban su espalda y hombros y bajaron hasta su trasero, deslizandolas bajo su playera para acariciar la piel de su espalda hasta que Hermione ahogó un gemido.

Fue un milagro que no se estamparan contra algo en su recorrido por la sala en semejante desesperación, por lo menos hasta que la espalda de Hermione chocó contra el marco de la puerta de Harry, interrumpiendo el beso por un momento y no fue sino hasta que estaban adentro que él azotó la puerta al cerrarla tras de él con otro impaciente movimiento de su mano, algo que un rincón de su mente notó, y supo que había puesto un hechizo silenciador a la habitación.

Se habría preguntado si experimentó un momento de incomodidad, pero estaba demasiado excitada e impaciente de deseo como para dejar tiempo a reflexionar en cualquier otra cosa, mucho menos en eso. Se quitó la playera en un rápido movimiento mientras Harry se despojaba con desesperación de su propia playera y luego los pantalones y ella se paró en seco en el momento en que intentaba quitarse el pantalón para mirarlo, para observar con atención a la evidencia de la excitación de Harry a través de sus bóxers y luego sólo lo observó a él.

Ya había visto a Harry sin playera muchas otras veces y ahora… ahora lo vería _todo_, incluyendo la única parte de él en la que jamás se atrevía a pensar, mucho menos que tuviera la esperanza de ver.

Cada pensamiento que Hermione hubiera tenido –algunos de ellos ni siquiera hubiera imaginado en pensarlos- se fueron hasta los pies.

_Oh Dios mío… sí…_

Terminó de quitarse los pantalones y casi se arranca las pantaletas con las manos temblorosas de emoción.

Se enderezó cuan larga era y fue el turno de Harry en observarla por un momento y sintió un renovado calor recorrerla con la fuerza de su propia lujuria y concentrándose entre sus piernas al darse cuenta de cómo la contemplaba.

Y entonces mirar ya no era suficiente; y no podría decir quién alcanzó a quien pero no importaba porque caían de espaldas sobre la cama con las piernas y brazos enredados y ávidos, mientras entre caricias la mitad del cuerpo de Harry caía encima de ella.

Las manos del chico encontraron sus senos y los tomó, los acarició, sus dedos jugando con sus erectos pezones, ahora más rígidos al contacto. Los labios hacían una camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, encontrando ese sensible hueco en su garganta, ese hueco que no sabía que existía, y tuvo que ahogar un grito para después dejarlo salir en un gemido, y en respuesta la lengua de Harry lamió un poco ese pedazo para luego continuar con su camino hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se cerraron alrededor de un pezón.

La húmeda succión de sus labios y lengua la inundó de una nueva excitación que se centró en su entrepierna hasta que sacó un grito y llevó sus manos hasta el cabello del chico y luego más abajo. Exploró el contorno de los músculos de sus hombros, la suavidad de la piel de su espalda hasta tomar amabas nalgas haciendo que Harry gruñera y sus caderas se acercaran hasta que la chica pudo sentir su erección oprimir exactamente en el lugar que ella necesitaba, deseaba que estuviera.

Harry gruñó de nuevo, sus labios dejaron de prodigar por un momento sus atenciones y, en un impulso que ella no se pudo negar, llevó sus manos hasta el pecho del chico para hacerlos rodar hasta que ella quedó a horcajadas sobre él. En alguna parte de su mente y de su corazón, sabía que, si ésta era la única noche que tendría con Harry, iba a aprender todo de él; a experimentar todo con él.

Y fue su turno de tomar la iniciativa. Acarició, exploró y aprendió cada pulgada de su pecho y estómago –y luego más abajo- con las manos seguido por sus labios; aprendiendo qué le gustaba y cómo deseaba ser tocado; aprendiendo que al acariciar con su lengua los diminutos pezones de Harry, éste gruñía y sus caderas se removían. Los músculos de su estómago se tensaban al contacto y que había un trozo de su cadera que también era increíblemente sensible al tocarlo.

Hasta que, finalmente, llegó a la parte de su cuerpo que más la llenaba de curiosidad. Con un dedo trazó una caricia por toda su longitud y el cuerpo completo del chico se sacudió.

-¡Dios!- jadeó Harry.

Los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa que nunca se había dibujado en su rostro; una sonrisa seductora y llena de confianza -era la sonrisa de la mujer que conoce su propio poder- antes de tomarlo con una de sus manos, acariciándolo una, dos veces…

Harry gritó, sus caderas se sacudieron y sus manos cogieron las sábanas apretando los puños.

Entonces lo lamió ligeramente justo antes de tomarlo completamente dentro de su boca, tentativamente ya que ella nunca antes lo había hecho y no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía. A juzgar por el grito de Harry, que fue mitad gruñido, lo que fuera que estaba haciendo le gustaba.

Experimentó rodearlo con su lengua y succionó suavemente –y todo el cuerpo del chico cimbró.

-¡Basta!- gimió.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la vista hacia él cuando sus manos la tomaron por los hombros y gentil pero firmemente la jaló hacia arriba y la envolvió con sus brazos, encontrando sus labios con fervor. No se dio cuenta del momento en que giraron para que él terminara sobre ella, sólo pudo notar sus labios y sus manos que parecían tocarla por todos lados a la vez, dejando un camino ardiente a su paso.

Y entonces… pudo notar su erección deslizarse entre sus piernas, rozando contra la parte más húmeda y punzante de Hermione que esperaba por él y ella sacó un gruñido; su cuerpo se sacudió hasta arquearse en un desesperado intento de acercarse a él hasta que sintió su miembro oprimir y penetrarla, expandir su interior hasta llenarla, completarla.

Las manos de la chica lo rodearon fuertemente contra su cuerpo y los labios de Harry encontraron los de ella, imitando con su lengua los movimientos de sus caderas. Ella pudo encontrar su ritmo con el de él, sus brazos y piernas envolviéndolo, urgiendo a su cuerpo para que la penetrara profundamente hasta que casi pudiera sentirlo tocar su corazón.

Las manos de Harry encontraron sus pechos, acariciándolos, moldeándolos con los dedos, antes de sujetar sus pezones y Hermione tuvo que desprender sus labios de los de él para dejar escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

Esto era demasiado –de seguro se volvería loca- pero valdría la pena…

Eso, eso era todo, absolutamente todo lo que ella siempre deseó –y mucho más… nunca hubiera podido imaginar algo así.

Su respiración salía entrecortada, en gemidos profundos, y sus dedos se enterraban en los hombros de Harry mientras el imparable incendio en su interior crecía y crecía…

No supo qué fue lo que Harry hizo pero ese incendio hizo explosión, sus sentidos se fundieron en éxtasis y fue vagamente consiente de un grito (el de ella) seguido de un gemido profundo mientras que el chico dio una última estocada y su cuerpo rígido se tensaba… y se dejó caer sobre Hermione.

Ella se dejó llevar por la deliciosa dicha del desenlace, saboreando el destellante placer y cada detalle, catalogando el momento puramente sensual y físico y que estaba completamente desprendido de cualquier pensamiento racional. Sentía el suave aliento de Harry contra su oído y de su cuerpo sobre ella. El calor y la fuerza de su abrazo rodearla. Su corazón palpitando sobre sus pechos. La deliciosa intimidad de él aún dentro de ella.

Sólo hasta que comenzó a sentir cuán pesado era, Harry rodó sobre su espalda con un suspiro de saciedad. Un brazo aún la rodeaba, llevándola hacia su cuerpo hasta que Hermione se encontró presionada firmemente contra él.

Harry movió un poco la cabeza para rosar sus labios contra la frente de la chica en un ligero beso, un movimiento tan pequeño que Hermione se preguntó si él estaba del todo consiente al hacerlo, pero ya fuera que lo estuviera o no, la chica estaba emocionada de esta pequeña demostración de afecto por ella. Y por un efímero y tonto momento, se imaginó que esto había significado algo para él, que esto no había sido sólo desliz de una noche para él…

No pasó mucho tiempo para escuchar el leve sonido se su resuello y algo en la reacción del cuerpo de su amante le indicó que estaba dormido. Esperó unos minutos más hasta estar segura de que estaba profundamente dormido antes de moverse con cuidado, lentamente, fuera de la cama.

Tuvo que detenerse un momento, sólo para verlo dormir, permitiendo a su mirada explorar maravillada el cuerpo del chico. Parecía tan… relajado, satisfecho… su rostro, como siempre, de alguna manera, se veía más joven sin los anteojos.

Miró al reloj de la mesa de noche. El disfraz duraría unas horas más pero sabía que debía irse pronto. Si se quedaba más tiempo tal vez no sería capaz de irse y se quedaría dormida sin querer –y eso sería un desastre. No, debía irse ahora mismo.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama, sus movimientos insoportablemente lentos para no perturbar a Harry de ninguna manera y, tomando las sábanas de la cama, que habían sido empujadas hasta la mera orilla de la cama, las subió para cobijarlo.

Hermione se vistió rápido, poniéndose la ropa que, sospechaba, no podría volver a ponerse jamás por los recuerdos que le evocaran.

Rápidamente transformó un pañuelo en un trozo de papel y se detuvo un momento a pensar antes de escribir una breve nota para Harry que pueda encontrar por la mañana sin olvidar cambiar la caligrafía tan pronto como terminara para disfrazar su letra.

En el último momento se quedó, no tenía el corazón para irse aún. Su mirada repasó la ya familiar vista al desaliñado cuarto de Harry (no tan tirado como el de Ron, pero no se le podía decir ordenado tampoco) antes de, inexorablemente, volver la mirada al cuerpo de Harry.

Cautelosamente, Hermione se dirigió hasta el lado de la cama más cercano a él y dudó por un momento antes de inclinarse para rosar sus labios sobre los de él en un beso tan ligero como una pluma, de tal manera que más parecía el toque de la brisa que un beso, pero no se atrevía a más.

Se dirigió entonces hasta la puerta de la habitación y cogió el picaporte.

Pero no lo giró. No podía.

Miró una vez más a Harry –sus pensamientos regresaron a los momentos que nunca más volverían a suceder.

No iba a llorar. Sería ridículo y estúpido llorar a estas alturas. Así es como ella sabía que las cosas terminarían esa noche, si acaso tenía éxito su plan: saliendo de la habitación de Harry de esa manera. Después de todo, consiguió lo que quería. Por ésta única noche, Harry la _deseó_.

Por ésta única noche supo lo que eran sus besos y sus caricias, su pasión y su lujuria. Por ésta única noche, él había sido _suyo_.

Y eso era suficiente. _Tendría_ que ser suficiente.

Levantó la frente y se llenó de valor en una expresión que Harry y Ron habrían reconocido de haberlo presenciado (lo que hubiera puesto nervioso a Ron). Ella estaría bien. Había tenido una sola noche con él y eso sería suficiente.

Pero en el último momento se encontró a sí misma susurrando un "te amo, Harry" tan imperceptiblemente que apenas si pudo escucharse, diciendo las palabras que nunca sería capaz de decirle en voz alta.

Y se fue, salió de su habitación casi con doloroso cuidado, y luego salió del departamento, notando al pasar que, aparentemente, Ron aún no volvía.

No fue sino hasta que ya estaba en la seguridad de su propio departamento cuando se permitió llorar.

Continuará… (Y sabremos qué era lo que Harry pensaba…)

* * *

><p>Ok, pues ya les traje la segunda parte de este fic. Quisiera ir más rápido, desgraciadamente todos tenemos una vida de la cual ocuparnos aunque nada me haría más feliz que vivir escribiendo. Esto, como ya les dije, es sólo una traducción, pero la tengo que hacer yo misma porque los programas para éste fin no son confiables y hacen puras porquerías. Una máquina jamás va a reemplazar el criterio humano y mucho menos interpretar las emociones. Por favor, dejen un review para hacerme saber qué tal les esta pareciendo.<p>

Suerte!

**elenalunapotter**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA FARSA**

**PARTE 3**

* * *

><p>Harry despertó lentamente, extendiendo un brazo en la cama hacia Helena… para encontrarla vacía.<p>

Medio reticente, abrió un ojo y al siguiente momento abrió los dos al darse cuenta que la chica se había ido. Se detuvo a pensar medio esperando a que tal vez ésta hubiera ido al baño pero al notar el absoluto silencio en el departamento se dio cuenta de su error y tuvo que levantarse, los últimos vestigios de sueño fueron reemplazados con un sentimiento muy cercano a la depresión.

Se había ido.

Debió haberse ido durante la noche. Como si… como si… sólo hubiera sido un insignificante desliz.

Su mirada halló los lentes sobre su mesa de noche –o, mejor dicho, el papel que estaba debajo de ellos y al cual casi arrebata de la mesa en desesperación- y se puso los anteojos.

Y se le quedó viendo a la nota, sintiendo en el pecho vagamente los inicios de algún tipo de dolor.

_Harry, gracias por una maravillosa noche. Nunca la olvidaré._

_Helena._

Sólo esos dos enunciados y nada más.

Dejó caer la nota de sus manos que repentinamente se debilitaron mientras se dejaba caer él mismo sobre la cama. Entonces, ¿todo lo que pasó la noche anterior no había significado nada para ella? Él había pensado que había una conexión, que era el comienzo de algo especial.

Se había equivocado. Realmente debió haber sido sólo desliz de una noche para ella. Y si él no hubiera estado pensando en esa definición, pues… se había equivocado. Y eso fue todo. Había cometido un error. Sólo había sido una noche de sexo –genial, fantástico y alucinante sexo- pero nada más. Y no había ni la más mínima razón para sentirse decepcionado ni extrañamente dolido.

O al menos eso se dijo a sí mismo.

Suspiró y cerró fuertemente los ojos y se quitó los anteojos para poder voltearse sobre la almohada deseando volverse a dormir, deseando no haber despertado en primer lugar.

Se levantó de nuevo. Aún podía oler la esencia de Helena en su almohada, y la esencia de ella le trajo de regreso los recuerdos de la noche –la sensación de su cuerpo, su sabor, la suavidad de su piel…

Demonios. Tan sólo el aroma de ella en su almohada lo estaba excitando otra vez.

Tenía la persistente sensación de haber percibido ese aroma tan familiar en alguna parte –pero por supuesto que era familiar. Lo había olido justo la noche anterior mientras bailaba con Helena y después de eso…

Harry se paró de la cama de un brinco. Un baño era lo que necesitaba para aclarar la mente -¿y su corazón?- de esos recuerdos y pensamientos acerca de Helena.

Miró hacia abajo… un baño _frío _era lo que necesitaba.

Harry estaba comiendo una tostada mirando furiosamente su vaso de jugo de calabaza cuando Ron salió torpemente de su habitación bostezando.

-Buenos días, Ron.

-Buenos días, amigo- contestó Ron e hizo una pausa para añadir lentamente –Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias- respondió Harry apenas con un intento de sonrisa. Gracias a que Helena había escapado durante la noche no se sentía particularmente feliz, pero ése era problema suyo.

Era evidente que Ron apenas se había despertado y tuvieron que pasar uno o dos minutos antes de que el pelirrojo parpadeara para mirar alrededor y entonces preguntó con una sonrisa sencilla que se convertía en una de autosatisfacción.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está la chica con la que saliste del club?

-Se fue- respondió brevemente, su tono cortante como para que cualquiera entendiera el implícito mensaje de dejarlo hasta ahí. Cualquiera menos Ron.

La respuesta de Ron fue una sonora carcajada.

-O sea que, para empezar, ella estuvo aquí- Ron movió sugestivamente las cejas mirando a Harry exageradamente lasciva. -¿Ves? Te dije que una follada te haría bien. Así que, ¿Qué tal estuvo? Sólo la vi por un momento en el club, pero se veía que tenía buenas curvas.

De reojo, Harry le dio una mirada fulminante enchinando los ojos.

-Cállate, Ron-. Normalmente sólo se hubiera encogido de hombros ante los crudos comentarios de Ron, pero esta mañana, por alguna razón, se dio cuenta de haber perdido su poca tolerancia.

Ron le dio una curiosa, pero aún burlona mirada.

-Sabes, para alguien que acaba de tener sexo estás horriblemente irritable. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estuvo bueno?

Molesto, Harry azotó la taza con tanta brusquedad que fue un milagro que no se rompiera (o habría sido un detalle menor de no haber sido porque Hermione había hechizado todos los trastes que él y Ron se compraron para el departamento).

-Ya fue suficiente, Ron-. No había gritado, pero llevaba una reprimida intensidad en el tono que Ron se quedó momentáneamente apaciguado.

Hubo momentos de silencio que pesaban en el ambiente que Ron interrumpió mientras decía con más normalidad:

-Mamá dijo que debemos estar en la Madriguera al medio día, si está bien para ti.

Después de esto, Harry se avergonzó de sí mismo. No era como si Ron hubiera dicho algo ofensivo; Harry estaba exagerando con la decepción de despertar y encontrar que Helena se había ido. Sólo la acababa de conocer, se dijo, ¿y qué si sólo había sido sexo?

_Verdaderamente genial, venir a alterar mi vida sexual_, dijo una voz en su cabeza y rápidamente la suprimió –sólo para que otra voz le dijera que no se sentía como si _acabara_ de conocer a Helena. No, después de algunos minutos tuvo la extraña sensación de haberla conocido desde hace años…

Si hubiera estado un poco más sentimental, supuso que podría incluso pensar que había estado esperando toda su vida para conocerla –excepto que ese no podía ser el caso. Sólo se lo había imaginado. Había sido sólo una ilusión, se dijo a sí mismo. Una ilusión tratar de convencerse de que lo que sentía por ella no había sido únicamente lujuria; un intento por convencerse a sí mismo de que esa noche juntos había sido el comienzo de algo bueno, algo real y duradero y no sólo de una noche.

Cual fuera el caso, estaba hecho y ya había pasado. _Podría_ sacar a Helena de su mente, se dijo.

Con esa resolución en mente -y con espíritu de reconciliarse con Ron siendo que no se merecía su mal humor- Harry sonrió a su amigo.

-Tal vez deberíamos llegar poco antes de la una en vez de llegar a las doce para evitar ayudar a acomodar todo.

Y Ron regresó la sonrisa.

-Anda, _ésa_ sí es una brillante idea- hizo una pausa y añadió: -Pero si mi mamá pregunta porqué llegamos tarde le diré que fue tu idea. Ella no te gritaría.

Harry le hizo gestos a Ron y le aventó las sobras del desayuno. Éste se agachó riendo y Harry supo que le había perdonado su mal humor.

Si tan sólo él pudiera olvidar a Helena tan fácilmente, pensó con cierta nostalgia y melancolía.

* * *

><p>Hermione no llegaba.<p>

Eso fue casi lo primero que Harry notó cuando entraron al patio de la Madriguera por la tarde.

Hermione no llegaba. Con cualquier otra persona no hubiera importado, pero con Hermione –bueno, a Hermione nunca se le hacía tarde excepto en circunstancias extremas. La verdad, no podía recordar la última vez que se le hiciera tarde llegar a una de sus reuniones.

Aceptó el abrazo y el beso de la señora Weasley antes de preguntar:

-¿Hermione aún no llega? ¿Mencionó la razón del porqué?

-No hemos oído de ella- sacudió la cabeza con una negativa. –Asumo que tuvo una emergencia con uno de sus pacientes justo antes de venir para acá.

Lo que, normalmente, hubiera sido una explicación plausible, pero Harry recordó que Hermione había dicho haber pedido el día libre para su cumpleaños, así que no debería haber tenido ni siquiera un retraso por trabajo.

Era una sensación extraña y desconcertante. Sabía, en algún rincón de su mente, que estaba exagerando pero después de tantos meses en guerra adquirió el sano desagrado por cualquier cosa que saliera de lo ordinario porque, para él, cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario usualmente significaba algo peligroso, sino es que incluso un caso de vida o muerte.

Hermione retrasada –incluso para su fiesta de cumpleaños- no era el tipo de cosas que debieran preocuparlo, y aún así… Harry no podía evitar una sensación de malestar que era el principio de una preocupación. Conocía a Hermione y sabía que ésta no podría llegar tarde a su cumpleaños a menos que algo extraordinario hubiese sucedido. En su experiencia, algo extraordinario era inevitablemente malo.

Se las arregló para sonreír y terminar de saludar a los Weasley y todos los demás que la señora Weasley había invitado, complacido de ver a las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout, así como también a Harry. Pero incluso mientras sonreía y reía, una parte de su mente se quedaba pensando en la inexplicable ausencia de Hermione.

Finalmente, justo cuando había decidido que si Hermione no se presentaba en los próximos cinco minutos, se comunicaría vía Flu a su departamento y, si no estaba ahí, iría personalmente a San Mungo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, cuando Hermione arribó.

La espalda de Harry daba hacia ella mientras platicaba con el señor Weasley y Bill, pero sabía que ella estaba ahí; de alguna manera pudo sentir su llegada, incluso antes de escuchar el familiar tono de su voz. Se disculpó con ambos hombres para saludarla, interceptándola cuando Hermione se alejaba de la señora Weasley.

-Llegaste, Hermione. Me preguntaba en donde estarías- dijo casualmente, como si no hubiera pasado todo ese tiempo preocupándose por ella.

-¡Ah, Harry, hola! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Te tocó el clima perfecto para celebrarlo!

Harry parpadeó desconcertado. Había algo… algo que no estaba bien acerca de Hermione. Su sonrisa estaba más alegre de lo usual y no lo miraba a los ojos, sino que parecía mirar a todos lados.

Se acercó un poco más y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-¿Por qué llegas tarde? Estaba un poco preocupado- admitió. Lo que sea que tuviera, esperaba que Hermione volviera rápidamente a ser la misma para asegurarle que todo estaba bien; esa era su forma de reaccionar las pocas veces que admitía en voz alta algo que le preocupara.

Hermione se tensó casi imperceptiblemente cuando la tocó.

-Oh, surgió algo del trabajo. No fue nada, en serio Harry. ¡Oh! Tengo que saludar a Neville. Quiero hacerle una pregunta.

Y se fue rápidamente, dejando a Harry completamente confundido y no tan tranquilo. No, algo estaba mal, pensó; se dio cuenta de que algo preocupaba a Hermione.

En la siguiente media hora, Harry se dedicó a pensar. No sólo era que algo estuviera mal; claramente ese "algo" tenía que ver con él. Hermione se comportaba muy extraño.

Pasó de platicar con Neville y Ginny a intercambiar algunos comentarios graciosos con Ron y luego, se fue a charlar con el señor Weasley, Bill y Fleur, Charlie, George, Luna, otra vez con Ginny y Neville, Dean, Seamus, Oliver Wood, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, la profesora Sprout, Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall –o en otras palabras, con cualquier otra persona presente que no fuera él.

Harry reía y sonreía mientras hablaba con Ron pero mantenía un ojo y la mitad de su atención en Hermione. Sí, definitivamente tenía que ver con él.

No es que Hermione no pasara mucho tiempo con él; eso, de una u otra manera, no era inusual. Lo que era extraño era el hecho de que ni siquiera lo había mirado una sola vez. Se dio cuenta que, por lo general, aún cuando estuvieran hablando con otras personas, Hermione tenía su manera de ver alrededor hasta encontrar su mirada con la de él intercambiando sonrisas y compartiendo miradas de comprensión o divertidas. Era su forma de comunicarse, algo a lo que antes no había puesto atención. Ahora, hoy, todavía estaba esperando a que lo mirara por una vez. Repentina y extrañamente se sintió solo, como ajeno sin todas esas miradas que compartía con Hermione.

Por el resquicio de un ojo, vio a Hermione mover un mechón de cabello con impaciencia y, por una razón inexplicable, sus ojos fueron capturados por la curva de su mandíbula mirando hacia otro lado mientras hablaba con la profesora McGonagall. Y por un loco instante sólo se le quedó viendo, sumamente hipnotizado por el contorno de sus facciones hasta su cuello. De repente su boca se secó y sólo pudo pensar –estúpidamente- en que deseaba llevar sus labios hasta ese punto, esa adorable curva donde la mandíbula y el cuello de la chica se encuentran.

Súbitamente llegó un repentino –y excitante- amargo recuerdo de besar ese mismo lugar en el cuello de Helena, el sabor de su piel y la manera en que ahogaba un grito mientras ella lo…

Con brusquedad llevó el recuerdo a donde pertenecía, horrorizado de su propia insanidad mental –de su _estupidez_. Helena había sido sólo una aventura de una noche; se lo había dejado perfectamente claro con sus acciones, así que no es como si volviera a ver a Helena –y Hermione era _Hermione_, su mejor amiga Hermione. Ella ni siquiera le atraía de esa manera –no realmente. No lo estaba. No podía estarlo.

Era sólo que no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo hasta que Helena llegó y ella había sido tan… sexy… y su cuerpo lo extrañaba, la extrañaba a ella.

Eso era todo. Tenía que ser todo.

Y Hermione seguía sin mirarlo. Era como sí no estuviera del todo ahí por toda la atención que ésta le prestara después de su breve y seco saludo.

Vaya fiesta de cumpleaños, reflexionó Harry con irónica tristeza. Primero Helena le da a entender su falta de interés para cualquier clase de relación con él a juzgar por la nota que le dejó. Y ahora Hermione –su mejor amiga- actúa como si él fuera un extraño.

Y _dolía_. Se había decepcionado al despertar y ver que Helena se había ido, sí, pero de eso a que _Hermione_ lo ignore… eso dolía en un nivel mucho más fundamental. Ésta era _Hermione_ después de todo, y no estaba seguro de cómo funcionar sin ella como su amiga. Ella es una constante en su vida desde el momento en que la conoció, incluso más que el propio Ron.

Y no podía soportar que lo ignorara.

Mientras lo pensaba, sin darse cuenta ya estaba atravesando el patio hasta donde se encontraba Hermione hablando con la profesora McGonagall, incluso antes de tomar la decisión de hacerlo. La profesora se inclinó levemente para darle una sonrisa como saludo mientras seguía diciéndole a Hermione acerca de una investigación que estaba realizando.

Hermione le dio un vistazo a Harry mientras éste se acercaba y él pudo ver como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba mientras se detenía justo a su lado. Por dentro, Harry se estremeció -¿y ahora qué _hizo_?

Esperó hasta que la profesora McGonagall dejara de hablar antes de poder interrumpirla.

-Lo siento profesora, pero quería hacer una pregunta muy importante a Hermione.

-Por supuesto, Harry. Continuaremos nuestra discusión más tarde, Hermione- añadió la profesora.

Harry puso su mano automáticamente sobre la espalda de Hermione para guiarla, de alguna manera, apartados de los demás y trató de no alterarse al sentir a Hermione rígida al contacto de su mano. No es como si evitara que la tocara, pero definitivamente no parecía estar tranquila.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- la pregunta salió de golpe, sin embargo su voz se mantenía en calma para no llamar la atención de los otros.

Hermione sacó una risita que casi sonaba natural y probablemente se lo hubiera creído cualquier otro –pero no él.

-No pasa nada, Harry. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Hermione- por el tono de Harry se notaba que no le creía.

-De verdad, Harry. No es nada- insistió la chica mirándolo por un instante a los ojos y luego desviando su mirada a otro lado.

Harry suspiró.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?- ni siquiera intentó esconder lo herido que se sentía y expresaba claramente en el tono de su voz. Con cualquier otra persona no podría haber sido tan sincero –pero es que con cualquier otra persona tampoco se hubiera sentido tan herido.

Esto tuvo una reacción. Los ojos de Hermione encontraron los de Harry y ya no los desvió.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Harry! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

-Hermione, apenas has hablado unas palabras conmigo desde que llegaste y no me has mirado ni una sola vez en toda la tarde.

-No estoy enojada contigo, Harry. Es-es que estoy un poco preocupada hoy pero no estoy molesta contigo. De verdad que no, Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

La expresión de Hermione pareció petrificarse por un momento y mentalmente Harry se preocupó. Entonces ella sacudió la cabeza y le dio un intento de sonrisa.

-No gracias, Harry. Estaré bien. Lamento mucho q-que hayas pensado que estaba enojada contigo.

Harry sacudió un hombro y le sonrió ligeramente.

-Está bien. Es sólo que no me gusta pensar que estas molesta conmigo, es todo.

La expresión de Hermione se suavizó con una leve sonrisa, de esas que tienen afecto y ocasionalmente le obsequia.

-Bueno, no estoy molesta contigo. Te lo juro.

No podía estar seguro del porqué pero algo en su sonrisa, algo de ese afecto que lleva, le llega a Harry al corazón y alma.

Entonces, en un rápido e impulsivo movimiento Hermione se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

Y Harry se paralizó. De alguna manera fue consiente del calor de su cuerpo, del rose de su aliento en su mejilla y del toque de sus labios –y, así de rápido, la reacción de su cuerpo fue de un intenso calor.

Tomó un trago de aire...

Esa esencia. Pudo detectar la esencia del cabello de Hermione en una bocanada mientras ella se apartaba para luego regresar con la profesora McGonagall.

Se quedó mirando.

Era imposible.

No podía ser.

Por un instante su mente negó lo que sus sentidos y su cuerpo le decían.

Y se quebró.

Era ella.

Imposible. Increíble. Impresionante. Pero cierto.

Era Hermione.

_Hermione _era Helena.

La misma estatura. La misma figura –ahora que lo meditaba, podía verlo. La misma esencia.

En el tumulto caótico de su mente (y corazón) un solo pensamiento –irracional idea- permaneció: bueno, ahora sabía porqué se había sentido tan cómodo con Helena desde el principio.

De repente se dio cuenta de a quién le recordaba Helena –y porqué. Helena le recordaba a Hermione.

Era Hermione.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se paralizó, incluso sintió que el corazón se detenía.

Había tenido sexo con _Hermione_. Había sido _Hermione _quien lo besó, quien lo tocó de esa forma… su mente le llevó de regreso a la manera en que le proporcionó placer, cómo lo había lamido y-

Lanzó el recuerdo a un rincón, intentando (sin éxito) de aplastar esa repentina excitación que le causaba el recordar.

Era ella.

Todo ese tiempo Hermione había sido Helena –pero _¿Por qué?_ Se imaginaba que usó un glamur para disfrazarse –pero ¿Por qué? ¿Había querido jugarle una broma? ¿Se había reído a su costa por no reconocerla? –pero _no_. ¡No no no! antes de que la idea pudiera materializarse del todo, Harry la rechazó. No podía entender el porqué, pero sabía que nunca lo haría por malicia. Puede ser que estuviera confundido respecto a sus motivos –y jamás se había sentido tan completamente perdido en toda su vida- pero sabía que Hermione no quería gastarle una broma. Ella no podría. Nunca lo haría. Quizá no sepa nada más pero eso sí. Lo sabía tan bien como a su propio nombre, tan bien como sabía volar. Incluso si ninguna otra cosa en su vida tenía sentido –y por el momento así parecía y lo sentía- sabía que podía confiar en ella, confiar en que ella jamás lo lastimaría deliberadamente.

Su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al solo hecho y los escaldados recuerdos, de la noche anterior. Había tenido sexo con Hermione…

Él… ella… sus pensamientos eran un caos.

-¡Harry!

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó para ver a Ron quien lo miraba raro.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Y porqué te le quedas viendo a Hermione como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza?

Harry apenas pudo contener una carcajada. Si tan solo Ron supiera…

-Es-uhh sólo que… estaba pensando… en algo…-tartamudeó

Ron le dio una última curiosa mirada antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Ok, como digas. Mamá esta por traer el pastel.

El pastel. Es cierto. Era su cumpleaños, se recordó Harry, intentando recobrar el sentido de… de la realidad.

Sentía como si el mundo se hubiera salido de su eje, como si el cielo se hubiera tornado verde y la tierra azul.

¡Había tenido sexo con Hermione!

Hizo el pensamiento a un lado. No podía pensar en eso ahora. Después. Pensaría en eso después. Más tarde intentaría lidiar con esta nueva y extraña realidad.

Pero en los esfuerzos por hacer a un lado este pensamiento se perdió del resto de su cumpleaños, al menos hasta a donde Harry le importaba. Fue un ejercicio de (im)paciencia y resistencia ya que sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no podía dejar a un lado su preocupación. Logró –a duras penas- dejar de mirar tanto a Hermione, de tratar de comparar las facciones de Helena con las de Hermione, pero mantener alejados sus pensamientos sobre Hermione era imposible. Y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que era increíblemente _consiente_ de su presencia. Incluso sin mirarla podía decir cuando sonreía, cuando reía, en dónde estaba y con quién hablaba en cualquier determinado momento. Su instinto para sentir su presencia se había magnificado hasta que casi podía jurar que podía sentirla incluso respirar desde el otro lado del patio, como si el aire fuera diferente sólo porque ella estaba ahí.

A decir verdad, dada la completa confusión de sus pensamientos y emociones, en realidad había tenido éxito en esconderlo y actuar como su yo habitual. Pero al final de la tarde –la fiesta se había terminado ya que Harry, por una vez, no tenía ganas de quedarse por más tiempo en la Madriguera- había tenido que salir de su abstracción muchas veces: Ron le daba miradas extrañas a cada rato, la señora Weasley le preguntó dos veces si se sentía bien, el señor Weasley le había preguntado si todo estaba bien, y casi había sido noqueado por Hagrid cuando éste le dio una palmada y Harry ni lo había visto venir.

La verdad es que Harry no podía estar más agradecido en su vida de irse de la Madriguera para llegar a la privacía de su departamento. Y, por primera vez, no podía concentrarse en un partido de Quidditch que Ron veía vía Aparición Remota después de la cena. Se quedó a mirarlo (porque si no lo hacía, Ron lo hubiera mandado a San Mungo para asegurarse de que no estuviera enfermo) pero no podía concentrarse en lo que veía.

De repente recordó cuando Helena –Hermione- había mencionado el Amago de Wronski de Drakesmith y reprimió una carcajada. Vaya que había odio de ello, después de todo, ella había estado junto a él y Ron cuando sucedió y escuchó cómo lo aclamaban.

Y cómo Helena había dicho que había visto a Hermione sólo unas veces…

Helena. Hermione.

No podía pensar en otra cosa; los recuerdos de esa tarde y la única noche juntos prevalecían. Se sentía entre molesto –hacia Hermione por la razón que le haya llevado a pretender ser Helena, pero más que nada hacia sí mismo por no darse cuenta de quién era ella cuando, de haber sido menos distraído, parecería tan obvio- y divertido ante la ironía de algunas de las cosas que Helena había dicho y la excitación que sentía de sólo recordar a Helena –¡Hermione!- tan sexy; pero por sobre todo eso, predominaba la confusión. Confundido acerca del porqué Hermione había hecho semejante teatro y, más aún, qué era lo que se suponía que Harry debería hacer ahora.

Había tenido sexo con Hermione. Había sido excitado por Hermione –aún seguía excitado al simple recuerdo de su cuerpo. Deseaba a Hermione.

Y ahora no sabía qué iba a hacer al respecto.

No podía dejarse simplemente llevar por sus deseos –algo que sólo pondría en peligro su amistad y no podía permitirlo, y lo sabía sin siquiera tener que pensarlo. Ahora que sabía la verdad nunca podría tener "sólo sexo" con Hermione.

Tampoco sabía si podía –si es que él quisiera- tener algo más que "sólo sexo" con Hermione. Lo que le llevó de regreso a la pregunta original: ¿_Por qué_ Hermione pretendió ser Helena y _qué_ se supone que debería hacer él al respecto?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Creo que vamos bien. Este capitulo se los traje en menos tiempo del que creí. ¿Qué tal les pareció? A que quieren el último capitulo, ¿o no? Jejejejeje... no sé en cuanto tiempo les traiga la siguiente y última parte, espero que la próxima semana. De cualquier manera díganme qué les está pareciendo. Ojalá que mi traducción me haya quedado al menos decente. Gracias a todos lo que han dejado un review hasta ahora. Hay tantos fic que quisiera traducir... pero la falta de tiempo lo hace imposible para mí, por eso escojo los fic cortos.

Sonrían

:D


	4. Chapter 4

Muy bien... pues por fin les traigo la cuarta y última parte de este fic. Por favor, lean la nota de autor al final. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>LA FARSA<strong>

**PARTE 4**

Hermione siempre recordaría esa semana como la más larga de su vida. Se la pasó distraída en el trabajo, preocupada en casa y luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no caer en depresión.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de su estancia, que le servía de oficina. Al menos la semana había terminado y ahora se las había ingeniado para no ir a San Mungo durante el fin de semana, exceptuando cualquier emergencia.

Había sido sólo una semana. Miró al reloj –hacía exactamente una semana, a esas horas, había ido al club para "conocer" a Harry.

Hacía una semana que Harry la había besado y tocado, y dejado tocar… sintió la familiar oleada de calor en su cuerpo de sólo recordar esa única noche, recuerdos que la persiguieran durante toda la semana.

¡Oh! Aventó su pluma en frustración, por primera vez, sin importarle haber volteado el frasco de la tinta y manchando su antes prístino pergamino. Tenía que abstenerse de pensar en esa noche, de revivir cada momento. Dejar de arrepentirse. Había tenido una sola noche de pasión y eso tenía que ser suficiente.

Determinada en realizar su reporte, levantó la pluma de nuevo y se inclinó de nuevo sobre su tratado aunque bastante irritada.

Podía superarlo y lo haría. Ya tenía años de práctica manteniendo sus sentimientos por Harry a raya y aceptando que fuera sólo su amigo. Con el tiempo se haría más fácil, estaba segura de ello.

Mientras tanto, tenía demasiado trabajo con lo cual mantenerse ocupada.

Hermione trabajó con diligencia, su pergamino rápidamente lleno de su perfecta caligrafía. Frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras masticaba la orilla de su pluma inconscientemente. Las conclusiones del tratado le intrigaban, especialmente si se combinaba con otro artículo que recientemente había leído. Bajó la pluma y miró su organizado escritorio para revisar entre sus pape…

El llamado a la puerta rompió con su frágil concentración como si de cristal se tratara y desconcertada se levantó de su asiento con un rápido suspiro. No sabía quién sería a estas horas en viernes, pero la persona tenía que ser alguien que la visitara antes o las alarmas se hubieran activado. Creyó que sería Adelaide, una de sus compañeras en San Mungo y una de sus mejores amigas del trabajo porque Addy vivía cerca y ya antes había ido con ella sin previo aviso.

Y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa congelada en sus labios.

Era Harry. La sorpresa alteró su respiración ante la vista de su familiar rostro; esa sonrisa que se torcía de lado siempre lograba acelerar su corazón.

-¡Oh! Hola, Harry- apenas si pudo articular de la manera más casual posible. –No te esperaba.

-Hola, Hermione ¿Estas ocupada? ¿Puedo pasar?- dio un paso adelante con la confianza de que lo dejaría pasar puesto que nunca se lo había negado.

La chica dio un paso atrás, manteniendo su distancia y haciéndose a un lado tan rápido como podía sin parecer tan obvia.

-Sólo estaba leyendo unos reportes del trabajo, es todo- le dijo con una leve sonrisa. ¿Cuando dejaría de portarse así cada vez que lo veía? ¡Era ridículo! No es como si hubiera dicho o hecho algo fuera de lo normal (era el mismo Harry, la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos que ella había visto cada día de su vida durante años ya) y aún reaccionaba, sin poder evitarlo, con el corazón desbocado y lleno de amor en su pecho. O sería la urgencia de devolver la sonrisa, de hacerlo sonreír y ver sus ojos brillar con alegría. La misma urgencia que la hacía besarlo en la mejilla rápidamente, como el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños en la Madriguera aún cuando se había jurado no tocarlo si podía evitarlo, excepto que había visto un atisbo de vulnerabilidad, de incertidumbre, en sus ojos cuando le preguntó si estaba molesta con él y entonces sí no pudo evitarlo porque tenía la necesidad de asegurarle que no era así, mayor aún que la necesidad de respirar.

-¿Una cerveza de mantequilla, Harry?- ofreció como medio de escape, pero la detuvo.

-No gracias, Hermione. No tengo sed.

-Me sorprende verte esta noche ¿Por qué no estás con Ron? ¿No sabes que Ron es más propenso a meterse en problemas de lo usual si no estás ahí para echarle un ojo?- dijo intentando bromear.

Sabiendo a lo que se refería, Harry rió pero sacudió un hombro.

-Le dije a Ron que esta noche tendría que ir sin mí porque tenía una cita.

Una cita. Harry tenía una cita. Hermione se contuvo de respingar tratando de ignorar un leve dolor. Por supuesto que Harry tenía todo el derecho de ir a citas y, la verdad, no era de su incumbencia.

El hecho de que Harry tuviera una cita con alguien más una semana después de haberse acostado con _ella_ –Helena- sólo enfatizaba que realmente Harry había pensado que sólo había sido un desliz y nada más.

Por supuesto que sí y lo supo todo el tiempo, Hermione se dijo a sí misma. Pero por todo eso, no podía ni mirarlo así que, en lugar de eso, se ocupaba de sus papeles sobre el escritorio, pretendiendo buscar algo mientras que sistemáticamente revolvía toda su ya organizada columna de documentos en un intento de mantener ocupadas las manos y los ojos.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? Tu cita debió haber terminado muy pronto para que hayas venido-. Hermione estaba muy orgullosa de lo indiferente que había sonado, pero seguía con la vista en otro lado.

-Mmh- Harry hizo un sonido neutral.

-¿Fue con Meredith o alguien más?

-No era Meredith. Ya te había dicho que ella y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Bueno, entonces ¿te gusta esta chica?- no sabía exactamente cómo le hizo pero se felicitó por haber logrado mantener el nivel de amistosa curiosidad en su tono.

Esperaba un sonido tan neutral como el anterior puesto que Harry no era del tipo que habla sobre sus conquistas –con Cho o Ginny nunca expresaba sus pensamientos acerca de ellas y sus sentimientos sólo eran evidentes por la forma en que las veía- a diferencia de Ron quien era más de los que hablaban de las chicas que capturaban su interés (y la mayor parte de las veces, los comentarios de Ron eran acerca de sus atributos físicos). Pero Harry la sorprendió esta vez.

-Me gusta mucho- declaró. Pero, como si no fuera suficiente, continuó, no muy fluido pero seguía siendo increíble (increíble y doloroso) para Hermione quien nunca lo había escuchado hablar de nadie en esos términos, mucho menos si es sobre una chica. –Me siento… muy cómodo con ella. Como si llevara años de conocerla. Siento como si pudiera confiar en ella desde el momento en que la conocí.

-Oh- fue la escueta respuesta de Hermione, sus dedos se cerraban, arrugando inconscientemente alrededor de uno de los pergaminos que sujetaba, y entonces se ocupó de alisarlo y disque arreglar el revoltijo de pilares que acababa de hacer sobre su escritorio en un intento de parecer que estaba tan arreglado como siempre, empero, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo y sabía que tendría que reorganizar todo de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo para ocuparse de algo y mantenerse calmada. No lloraría. No podía llorar.

-Y me hace reír.

-Oh- contestó la chica de nuevo. Por primera vez deseó que Harry se fuera, que simplemente se largara. No quería estar escuchando esto por más tiempo ni quería saber nada más de ésta chica que aparentemente había capturado completamente el interés de Harry.

Harry estudió la aparente calma de Hermione. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la chica se encontraba indiferente a lo que escuchaba, que le preocupaba más los papeles en su escritorio –bueno, cualquiera, menos él. Conocía demasiado bien a Hermione como para no darse cuenta de la falta de precisión en su supuesta organización, podía escuchar el tono amargo de sus respuestas –y más aún, sabía que lo hacía para mantener su rostro enfocado en otra parte y por su muy calmada postura.

Y desistió de la idea de seguir fastidiando a Hermione –no podía-, debía haber sabido que no podía hacerlo. Su vago plan para vengarse de ella por su farsa de repente le pareció pesado y grosero; era Hermione y después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él, no podía lastimarla, ni siquiera por un momento.

-¿No quieres saber cómo se llama?- preguntó con calma.

Esto logró que Hermione volteara y sus ojos se fijaran en su rostro –sin embargo, notó que no lo miraba a los ojos, sino como si viera a un punto entre sus cejas antes de bajar la mirada otra vez.

-Por supuesto, Harry ¿Cómo se llama?

Harry se acercó un paso más a ella y se detuvo.

-A decir verdad la historia de su nombre es graciosa- intentó sonar divertido y dio otro paso más hacia ella. -¿Sabes? Me dijo que su nombre era Helena Watson.

Al escuchar, Hermione ahogó un grito y su mirada se fue directo, ahora sí, hacia los ojos verdes de Harry mientras le sonreía y terminaba de acercase a ella. Ambos ojos se encontraron y con una de sus manos el chico le tocó una mejilla muy ligeramente con los dedos. –Pero su verdadero nombre- terminó suave y tiernamente –es Hermione Granger.

-Harry… yo… cómo… cuándo…- se trababa, algo muy impropio de ella, y él la detuvo rosando su pulgar sobre sus labios, haciéndola tomar aire y luego detenerse.

-Me di cuenta la semana pasada en la Madriguera.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿La _Madriguera_? ¿Pero có… _por qué_ no dijiste nada?

-Pude haberme dado cuenta de que eras Helena pero no quiere decir que supiera lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba tan sorprendido que no pude pensar en otra cosa durante días. Pero ya sabes que siempre he sido denso en estas cosas- le respondió ligeramente.

Ese comentario la hizo sonreír.

-Lo sé- contestó la chica un poco más como ella misma.

Harry le dio una fingida mirada de ofensa.

-Puede que sea denso, pero eventualmente me di cuenta de quién era Helena.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Harry le dio una exagerada mirada lasciva.

-Reconocí tu cuerpo, por supuesto.

Bromeando, le dio un leve golpe en el brazo lo que le ayudó a componer su postura incluso si Hermione se había ruborizado al escuchar sus palabras.

-¡Honestamente, Harry!

Harry le sonrió divertido; adoraba ver a Hermione sonreír con un coqueto brillo en los ojos y más aún se deleitaba verla sonrojarse porque no recordaba haber provocado nunca semejante reacción en ella.

-Pues honestamente reconocí tu esencia, el aroma de tu shampoo y tu jabón y lo demás. Tu esencia estaba en mi almohada por la mañana y pensé que el aroma me era familiar pero no podía recordar de dónde hasta que me besaste en la mejilla en la fiesta y entonces lo supe… después de eso fue obvio- su sonrisa se aligeró mientras se ponía serio. –Cuando te miré más de cerca, reconocí tu oreja- dijo suavemente mientras tocaba el lóbulo de Hermione con los dedos en una ligera caricia –y la curva de tu cuello- añadió, enfatizando con acciones a sus palabras –y por supuesto, el contorno de tu boca.

Los ojos de la chica se oscurecieron al simple contacto en una creciente excitación y Harry tuvo una repentina oleada de deseo a su reacción, pero tuvo que menguarla por el momento.

-Y entonces recordé que el nombre de tu abuela era Watson y de verdad fue más que obvio.

-¿Conoces el nombre de mi abuela? Nunca la conociste y no creo haber hablado mucho sobre ella.

-Me la mencionaste cuando la fuiste a visitar por una semana alegando que casi no tenías tiempo para visitarla.

-¿Lo dije? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Pues lo mencionaste. Debería haberme dado cuenta desde antes. ¿Recuerdas cuando le dije a Helena que me recordaba a alguien?- Hermione asintió emitiendo un sonido en aceptación. –Estaba hablando de _ti_. Helena me recordaba a ti aún cuando no tenía ni idea del porqué en ese momento y después se me olvidó pensar cuando empezamos a hablar y…- hizo una pausa sugestiva y Hermione se sonrojó mientras su mirada se desviaba por un momento para encontrar sus ojos de nuevo. –Porque Helena no miró mi cicatriz primero; me miró a _mí_- la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció del todo pero su expresión se hizo más tierna mientras que con una mano retiraba un mechón del cabello de Hermione de su mejilla en una caricia. –_Tú_ eres la única persona que he conocido que no pone atención a mi cicatriz desde el primer momento, ¿sabes?

-No, no lo sabía- respondió suavemente. –Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que ella preguntara:

-Pero Harry, si lo averiguaste la semana pasada, ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decirme? ¿Estas… no estás enojado conmigo?

-Estaba molesto- admitió –pero no por mucho. Al principio estaba demasiado confundido como para sentirme enojado pero en cuanto comencé a pensarlo mejor ya no podía enojarme contigo. Sabía que nunca lo hubieras hecho para jugar una broma y luego reírte a mis espaldas o porque quisieras tener sexo con el Niño Que Vivió o algo así. En cuanto al porqué esperé tanto, pues fue porque quería que despertaras en cama la mañana siguiente.

Hermione arqueó las cejas.

-¿Así que supones que todavía vas a estar ahí por la mañana?

Harry sintió que el calor se le iba al rostro –estaba sonrojado, maldición- e irritado dejó caer su mano.

-Yo… eh… bueno, quiero decir... no tenemos que… tu…- y por fin pudo ver el destello de diversión en los ojos de Hermione y una sonrisa que comenzaba en la comisura de sus labios. El chico dejó escapar una exhalación en un intento de reír pero no tanto. –Bruja-. Levantó una mano para tirarla de la barbilla ligeramente, en broma, en un habitual movimiento al que se acostumbró cada vez que Hermione le hacía burla, pero entonces ella lo miró y su mano se detuvo ahí sobre su piel. Abruptamente se dio cuenta, en toda su extensión, qué era lo que significaba: que Hermione ya no era sólo su mejor amiga, nunca más volvería a ser sólo-su-mejor-amiga.

Se preguntó ausentemente si ella siempre se había visto tan hermosa al sonreír, si sus labios siempre han sido tan tentadores cuando se curvan en una sonrisa, si acaso las comisuras de sus labios siempre parecen pedir que les bese. Si era así, se preguntaba cómo era posible haber estado ciego por tanto tiempo.

La sonrisa de la chica se fue desvaneciendo mientras el aire se hacía denso a su alrededor. Su respiración se entrecortaba y salía de sus labios nerviosamente y un intenso deseo golpeó a Harry de lleno. Deseo físico –oh, Dios, sí era físico- pero ahora se añadía un elemento que iba más allá de eso. Quería besarla –completamente-, quería acariciarla, quería probar el sabor de su piel. Quería verla sonrojarse de pasión, quería ver sus ojos oscurecerse con excitación y saber que era por él. Deseaba _verla_ –a _Hermione_- en la cumbre del placer físico.

La conocía tan bien… la ha visto sumida en tristeza y enojo, en alegría y paz, en dolor y en confusión; la había visto dormir. Pero nunca la había visto en éxtasis y lo deseaba. Lo deseaba con una intensidad que nunca antes había sentido por ninguna otra cosa o persona. Jamás.

Y aún cuando sentía que había más que quería decirle –no podía recordar exactamente qué porque su mente se puso en blanco por el deseo, pero había más- tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos y la besó con fuerza, con la suficiente pasión como para lastimar sus bocas y Hermione hizo un sonido que salía de su garganta mientras se arqueaba sobre él, sus brazos rodeando sus hombros. Lujuria, y algo parecido a la felicidad, hicieron explosión dentro de él mientras su lengua exploraba las profundidades de la boca de la chica –la _familiar_ sensación de su boca- el familiar sabor de su boca, sentir toda su pasión. Recuerdos y realidad se fundieron en su mente; él no podía ya recordar las facciones de Helena, sólo verla como Hermione –toda la atracción de esa noche, el intenso deseo, todo el erotismo y pasión de esa noche, todo eso era Hermione. Lo había sabido, pero ahora también podía sentirlo. Era Hermione a quien él quería, era Hermione quien lo había tocado, era Hermione a quien había amado…

Apartó sus labios de los de ella para bañar de besos el rostro de Hermione, memorizando la ya familiar curvatura de sus labios, encontrando ese divino punto bajo su oreja y escuchó vagamente un suave gemido en respuesta.

-Harry…- el sonido de su jadeo llegó hasta él como si una corriente hubiera atravesado su cuerpo.

Hermione lo tomó del rostro para besarlo nuevamente, su lengua aventurándose en la boca del chico, en un duelo de lenguas entre juego y deseo. Arqueó su cuerpo contra el de Harry, haciéndolo consiente de su creciente deseo bajo la trusa. Harry gruñó y su mente hizo explosión cuando Hermione enredó una pierna alrededor de las suyas, frotándose deliberadamente contra su excitación.

El chico no estaba seguro de quién había dado el primer paso para llegar a la habitación chocando contra todo en su desesperado intento por llegar mientras se besaban con pasión desenfrenada, pero no le importaba. Iban botando las prendas en el camino, desperdigadas por ahí donde pasaban: las sandalias de ella, los zapatos de él, la blusa, la playera, el cinturón, el sostén… y Harry se detuvo en seco por un momento que pareció eterno. Antes de que pudiera siquiera enfocar la mirada sobre Hermione, ésta se oprimió contra él y al chico se le olvidó, al menos por el momento, el placer de observarla para disfrutar del placer de sentir sus senos contra su pecho desnudo. Dio un par de pasos atrás sólo para que la chica lo acorralara contra la pared, arqueándose contra él. Harry los giró a ambos para presionarla contra el muro pero, en su lugar, se encontró entrando a trompicones en la recámara de Hermione cuando la espalda de la chica empujó la puerta, abriéndola, así que en lugar de besarla en los labios, el beso terminó contra su mejilla.

Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron con humor mientras reían; la urgencia de sus cuerpos se rompió por un momento.

-Eres ágil, ¿verdad?- bromeó Harry, aunque su tono de humor apenas se notó con su ronca voz.

-Bastante- aceptó la chica con un destello de diversión en sus ojos antes de que su mirada se enfocara en el pecho de Harry y toda noción de gracia fuera reemplazada por deseo. –Me parece que tienes demasiada ropa- murmuró justo antes de que sus manos se dirigieran a su pantalón para desabrocharlos y poder introducir sus tibias y hábiles manos y bajarle ambas prendas de una sola vez. Harry no pudo evitar gruñir de satisfacción al sentir su erección libre de las prendas que lo aprisionaban para luego terminar de quitárselas el resto del camino junto con sus calcetas.

Apenas se había incorporado cuando una mano de la chica ya lo había cogido, rodeándolo con sus dedos mientras cerraba los ojos y gruñía de placer. La dejó acariciarlo por un momento antes de que éste la detuviera deteniéndola por al muñeca y retirara su mano.

-Espera. Ahora es mi turno- y llevando sus palabras a la acción, Harry se movió para desabrochar el pantalón de la chica permitiéndole a sus manos acariciar la piel de su cintura y caderas mientras llevaba la prenda hacia abajo junto con sus pantaletas pasando por los muslos hasta que la chica estuvo desnuda ante su ávida mirada.

Con la boca seca la admiró. _Merlín, era tan hermosa_. No sabía porqué no se había dado cuenta antes de la hermosa figura que Hermione tenía y pensó que había estado ciego, estúpido o deliraba… o las tres juntas. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella, abrazándola para sentirla completa contra él, mientras sus labios encontraban los de Hermione nuevamente. La chica caminó hacia atrás y éste la siguió sin despegar sus labios hasta que sus pantorrillas chocaron contra la orilla de la cama y cayeron sobre esta rebotando en el colchón y haciéndolos reír suavemente sin razón aparente antes de que sus ojos se encontraran y la risa se difuminó hasta desaparecer. En su lugar, sus miradas se llenaron de pasión y algo más profundo que eso.

Estaba en la cama con Hermione. No sabía porqué ese pensamiento estaba tan presente y parecía estar cargado de un enorme significado; era irracional, dadas las circunstancias, y aún así, de alguna manera, sí tenía gran significado. Era como si todos los momentos previos de su vida condujeran a éste resultado.

-Hermione…- suspiró Harry su nombre como una plegaria y cargado de ternura y una caricia a la vez.

La más suave de las sonrisas iluminó el rostro de Hermione, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban levemente pronunciando con un casi imperceptible tono:

-Harry.

El chico tomó una de sus mejillas y la besó con toda la ternura que hasta ahora no había tenido ninguno de sus besos, pero casi con tanta pasión como los anteriores.

El beso había comenzado suave hasta que Hermione abrió sus labios para él y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor del cuello de Harry, profundizando el beso con la misma desinhibición que él recordaba tan bien, con la misma vehemencia de la que se había enamorado.

Harry se movió hasta acomodarse completamente sobre ella, oprimiéndola contra las almohadas mientras que con una mano repasaba el cuello de Hermione hasta su hombro y luego un brazo justo antes de ir en reversa haciendo un camino sobre su estómago y un seno, explorándola en una larga caricia. La chica se estremeció bajo el suplicio de sus caricias calentando su piel en el proceso. Harry tomó uno de sus senos, moviendo el pulgar para acariciar su rígido pezón una, dos veces, hasta que la chica rompió el beso para dejar escapar un grito ahogado haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se arqueaba hacia él en una muda petición por más. Y Harry así lo hizo. Con su mano tomó completamente el seno mientras se deslizaba su cuerpo sobre ella dejando un camino de suaves y húmedos besos desde la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello, haciendo una pausa para lamer el hueco en su garganta.

Pero Hermione no se mantuvo quieta mientras aceptaba sus caricias, sino que lo alentaba con la forma en que se movía, la manera en la que lo tocaba moviendo sus manos con avidez e incansablemente sobre sus hombros bajándolas hasta su espalda y de regreso. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Harry cuando éste llegó a su destino: los labios del chico se cerraron alrededor de su erecto pezón saboreando el gutural sonido en respuesta a sus atenciones. Harry probó, lamió y succionó adorando cada sonido que Hermione sacaba, cada gemido, la manera en que se arqueaba hacia su boca, la forma en que los dedos de la chica lo sujetaba del cabello para que se quedara justo donde estaba.

Harry se movió levando sus labios sobre el pecho de la chica para prodigar la misma atención al otro seno hasta que la respiración de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse y su piel estaba tan caliente que parecía quemar. Él sintió y reaccionó a su respuesta como una droga que lo intoxicara. Tenía tanta pasión, tanta sensualidad natural en ella…

Indiluible lujuria lo atrapó hasta apagar por completo el cerebro. Necesitaba aprender todo de ella, necesitaba conocer la forma de su cuerpo de la misma forma que conocía su mente y su carácter.

Entonces, Harry se deslizó más abajo, seguido de sus manos que acariciaban su cintura, su estómago, sus muslos, antes de que su boca siguiera el mismo camino recorrido, explorando con más intimidad el cuerpo de su compañera. Con su lengua hizo círculos alrededor de su ombligo antes de introducirlo en este, probando el sabor de su piel, respirando el almizclado aroma de su intimidad mezclado con una esencia que es sólo de ella, esa esencia que ya conocía.

-Harry- su nombre salió en un gemido mientras se movía incesante bajo la atención que le prodigaban sus manos y labios.

El chico la tomó de las caderas suavemente y levantó la vista hacia ella para encontrar sus ojos desde su posición y la vista que le regalaba en ese momento fue como un golpe directo al corazón quitándole el aliento. _Dios, es tan adorable_… esos montes y valles y hermosas curvas, esa piel que, sabía, era tan suave como se veía, ahora sonrojada y ligeramente húmeda de excitación y placer…

Harry quería sonreír, debería haber sonreído pero sentía como si cada uno de los músculos de su rostro hubieran olvidado cómo por estar tan concentrado en ella y sólo ella.

-Tu hiciste esto por mí- musitó con la voz ronca y deleitado por el hecho de hacerla sonrojar. Y adoraba verla así, nunca lo hubiera esperado de Hermione, pero era atrevido y precioso.

Bajó la cabeza nuevamente para resumir su camino de besos más abajo aún del ombligo por la curva de sus muslos antes de ir más al sur, pasando al interior de sus piernas. Apenas era consiente de escucharla ahogar un grito y luego gemir de nuevo, las caderas de la chica se movían en sus manos y ella no pudo evitar arquear su cuerpo hacia él. Y finalmente, por fin, pudo besar el lugar más íntimo de Hermione. Lamió, succionó, y adoró cada parte de ella con sus labios y lengua, aprendiendo y saboreando su placer y su sabor hasta que la chica temblara y se retorciera bajo sus atenciones y su respiración saliera entrecortada. La besó una última vez y Hermione se estremeció lanzando un grito al aire mientras sus caderas se arqueaban una vez más.

Admirarla en su momento de éxtasis le robó el aliento y el pensamiento. Sólo podía mirarla, deseando recordar por siempre la vista que le obsequiaba –la visión más erótica que hubiera podido imaginar. La piel de Hermione ahora húmeda brillaba mientras jadeaba y dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre las cobijas.

Lentamente, Harry se movió hacia arriba de la cama hasta recostarse a un lado de ella, apoyándose en un codo para observarla. Los ojos de Hermione se encontraban cerrados mientras ella estaba acostada ahí; se veía como si se hubiera transportado a un paraíso apartado del mundo. Podía sentir ligeros temblores que emanaban del proceso de placer que experimentaba mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el estómago de la chica, dejando a sus dedos vagar sobre su piel en una suave y casi imperceptible caricia. El podía estar casi completamente contento con sólo recostarse ahí y admirarla así, en el clímax. Casi, excepto que no podía ignorar la creciente urgencia que su adolorido cuerpo demandaba.

Hermione abrió los ojos, oscuros y un poco nublados por deseo, con una sonrisa que curveaba sus labios ensoñadores al encontrar sus ojos con los de él. Era una mirada, una expresión que nunca había visto en ella, ahí estaba, esa expresión sólo por _él_. Ese pensamiento, el saberlo, inundó su mente y su corazón con una rara mezcla de orgullo masculino y ternura con una pizca de asombro.

Hermione estiró una mano hacia él para con los dedos rodear la erección de Harry mientras que con la otra mano lo acercaba hacia ella y el chico dejó escapar un gruñido, casi sin aliento, anticipando lo que vendría ahora: sumirse en su húmeda calidez. Su miembro empujó un poco hasta deslizarse entre la carne de la chica y sus ojos casi salen de sus órbitas del puro placer erótico del acto, antes de entrar completamente en ella con un solo movimiento de sus caderas.

Ambos gritaron ante la abrasadora intimidad de aquello, la manera en que el cuerpo de la chica lo rodeaba y se adaptaba a él.

-Hermione- apenas logró musitar con el poco aliento del que disponía justo antes de besarla profundamente, su lengua penetrando su boca en una inconsciente imitación al movimiento de sus caderas mientras empezaba a moverse.

Los brazos de la chica lo rodearon por los hombros y sus manos se aferraban a él; sus piernas se enredaron en las caderas del chico mientras se arqueaba contra su cuerpo, animándolo, impulsándolo a penetrarla más, acercándolo a ella, encontrando su ritmo hasta emparejarlo con el de él en cada embestida. Ella jadeando, él con su rasposas exhalaciones, el sonido del corazón de Harry a galope, todo mezclado en segundo plano como una orquestada pasión.

Y entonces Hermione apartó sus labios de los de Harry para lanzar un grito, casi un alarido, mientras sus músculos se convulsionaban alrededor de él y al sentirla atraparlo en su cavidad, el chico fue arrastrado hasta el abismo del placer junto con ella, explotando en el interior de su amante con una última estocada. La visión de Harry se nubló y abría la boca en un ronco grito mientras se dejaba ir dentro de ella, sintiendo como si le diera todo lo que tenía, su vida, su mismísima alma, a su cuidado.

Se dejó caer sobre ella sin aliento, con el cuerpo flojo y casi sin sentido. No podía pensar, apenas si podía respirar; sólo podía estar ahí recostado sobre Hermione. Ella era su lazo con la realidad, la única cosa existente para él en esos momentos, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el sonido y la sensación de su aliento contra su oído.

Sin embargo, gradualmente recobró suficiente coherencia como para darse cuenta de que probablemente la estaba aplastando y giró su pesado cuerpo sobre su espalda, usando la poca energía que le quedaba para rodear a Hermione con un brazo y llevarla contra su cuerpo. De ninguna manera, pensó, la dejaría ir de nuevo, nunca más. Para acabar pronto, no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse de ahí.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió fluir, relajándose sobre la cama. No estaba completamente dormido pero tampoco estaba muy despierto; su mente andaba en un estado de semiconsciencia hasta que la chica se movió, efectivamente distrayéndolo.

-¿Harry?

Le tomó casi un ridículo esfuerzo abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en Hermione.

-Hmm.

-¿Qué fue esto?

El chico parpadeó un poco confundido y bastante divertido.

-Creo que se le llama una "fabulosa follada"

Hermione no se rió, sino que le dio un golpe sobre el pecho.

-Honestamente, Harry, eso no es lo que yo quería decir y tu lo sabes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ahora ya parecía más despierto.

-Yo... yo no soy una chica cualquiera que conoces en un pub y con la que sólo tienen un desliz- espetó ella.

Pero Harry rió. A pesar de todo, a pesar incluso de lo serio del asunto y del tono en su voz y su expresión, no pudo evitar reír. Pero luego suprimió el resto de su humorístico comentario al mirar sus ojos; empero, no pudo borrar completamente la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Estamos hablando de ti y de mí, Hermione. Nosotros no tenemos deslices.

-La semana pasada sí.

-¡¿Qué?- esto lo sorprendió tanto que todo rastro de letargo se esfumó y recargó su cuerpo sobre su hombro para poder mirarla al rostro. –La semana pasada _no_ fue un desliz. Fue… otra cosa- respondió con poca convicción ya que no podía pensar en otra forma de describirlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Pero… pero Harry, tu dijiste… después de que Ron sugiriera… pensé que tú…- pero ya no terminó porque Harry interrumpió su tartamudeo con un beso.

-Dije que lo pensaría y eso sólo fue para que Ron dejara de acósame- respondió con una sonrisa. –Encuentro que, por lo general, es mejor no hacer lo que Ron dice que debo hacer- la respuesta le ganó una sonrisa por parte de Hermione. –Y por lo de la semana pasada, no lo pensaba sobre Helena como si fuera un desliz; pensé que era… un comienzo. Sucedió más rápido de lo que estas cosas suelen suceder pero ella realmente me gustaba. Me gustó sentirme cómodo con ella, me gustó que no me alabara y que realmente pudiera tener una conversación con ella. Y terminé increíblemente decepcionado al despertar la mañana siguiente y no encontrarte.

-Oh, Harry ¿En serio? Yo… yo no lo sabía. Pensé…

Con una mano, Harry tomó ligeramente una de sus mejillas.

-Hermione, si hubiera pensado que Helena era sólo un desliz de ocasión, no te hubiera dejado llegar más debajo de mi cintura- Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente y el chico se permitió sonreír con un dejo de autosuficiencia machista por provocar esa reacción antes de componer su rostro. –Me gustaba Helena pero no fue sino hasta después cuando me di cuenta de que era porque me recordaba a ti. Todo el tiempo fuiste _tú_. Te quería a ti, te amaba a _ti_. Fue sólo que no me percaté hasta que Helena me abrió los ojos. Afortunadamente, siempre has sido más lista que yo.

Hermione apenas pudo ahogar la risa y casi se abalanza sobre él. Sus brazos rodeando el cuello del chico mientras se oprimía contra su cuerpo deleitándose en sentir su piel desnuda contra la de él.

-Oh, Harry. ¡Yo también te amo! Pero pensé que nunca me verías de _esa _manera.

Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Hermione y disfrutando la sensación de sus senos desnudos contra su pecho cuando ésta quedó encima de él.

-Lo sé. Fue por eso que interpretaste a Helena, ¿verdad?

Hermione levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo con una expresión de pena –algo incongruente dado dónde estaban y lo que tenían puesto, o mejor dicho lo que no llevaban puesto.

-¿Adivinaste?

Las palmas de sus manos quedaron sobre la piel expuesta en la espalda de la chica.

-Me imaginé que sería eso porque ninguna otra cosa tenía sentido- sus dedos paseaban sobre la espalda de Hermione en una caricia mientras encontraban las miradas. –La verdad es que me agradó que pretendieras ser Helena o quién sabe cuánto tiempo me hubiera llevado darme cuenta de que la razón por la que ninguna otra chica de las que he conocido me han gustado es porque me la pasaba comparándolas contigo.

Por la respuesta, fue recompensado con una sonrisa cuyo brillo llegó a los almendrados ojos de Hermione y suavizaron su expresión, una sonrisa muy parecida a las que ella le da cuando aprueba algo que haya hecho, una sonrisa que le recordaba a la que Helena le había dedicado y que atrapó su corazón y comprendió que se estaba enamorando de ella –excepto que, esta vez, no escondía nada. Esa sonrisa le demostró todo el amor y toda la lealtad y la profundidad de los sentimientos que, sabía, albergaba. Era una sonrisa que le hacía darse cuenta, sino es que ya lo había hecho, que él realmente estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, enamorado de _su_ Hermione.

Entonces ella lo besó, deliberadamente con pasión, frotándose contra él en una forma que, efectivamente, distrajo su mente de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella. Y el último pensamiento coherente, mientras devolvía el beso y sus caricias, fue: _es esto. Y es para siempre_.

Esto –este deseo, este amor- era para siempre. _Ella era su por siempre_.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Awwww, qué tal? A que está genial? Cuando lo leí la primera vez me emocioné; tan es así que lo he leído varias veces y pues, como pueden darse cuenta, pensé que sería buena idea hacer la versión en español. Perdón por la demora, pero había estado ocupada. De hecho, lo terminé hace una semana, pero de plano no encontré el momento, jejejeje... sorry. De nuevo aprovecho para agradecer al autor por haberme permitido hacer la traducción y postear el fic. Yo que más quisiera que traducir todos los que ha hecho, sin embargo de plano no tengo ni el tiempo.

Thank you,** Bingblot**, for letting me do this. I love your fics!

Si quieren encontrar su trabajo, búsquen en portkey(punto)org/fanfiction


End file.
